


I'm Not Done With You Yet

by HisogonAndKillugon (ROAnoaZoro)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAnoaZoro/pseuds/HisogonAndKillugon
Summary: This fanfiction starts with Gon and Hisoka both recalling their fight in the Heaven's Arena. Gon feels dissatisfied and is wandering around the tower about two hours after the fight. Hisoka is remembering the match when he sees Gon and decides that he is not done with him yet.
For the sake of killugon, I have a portrayal of Gon and Killua both at 17 years old, but I will still be periodically referring to them as "boy" and possibly "teen."





	1. The Aftermath of the Fight

This fanfiction contains characters from Hunter x Hunter (2011). I do not own these characters. They are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi and not mine. The first scene includes direct quotes and happenings from episodes 35 and 36 of Hunter x Hunter (2011) as they are flashbacks. 

WARNING: This contains rape, yaoi, Rape/Non-Con, lemon, and violence (Hisoka likes killing); do not read this if you're not prepared for that. 

Again, I have bumped Killua and Gon's ages both up to 17, but will be referring to them with words such as "boy" and "teen." Hisoka is a pedofile, but as for Gon and Killua...they should hit puberty before they're into that kind of thing :P

Also, feel free to comment any thoughts or opinions you have on this; I would love some constructive criticism. Or compliments, those are nice too :P 

If something is confusing or doesn't make sense, I'd like to know. Thanks!

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~

_I can't escape. What should I do?_ Gon thought to himself as Hisoka spoke "Okay, that's enough talk. Let us prepare for battle. Resume." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Gon jumped up towards him, prepared to do whatever it took to damage Hisoka. _If I can't escape him, I'll go to him!"_ Gon wasn't sure what exactly the expression on Hisoka's face was, but he didn't care. All that mattered was doing as much damage as he possibly could. He knew that he had no chance of beating the magician, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. His fist connected with Hisoka's face and Gon proceeded to repeatedly jab the man as hard and as quickly as he possibly could. He didn't know why Hisoka had suddenly stopped moving and was letting him make contact, but Gon wasn't about to waste the opportunity he had been given. He was concentrating on his next move, feeling the rush of the fight and he just barely heard Hisoka make the strangest noise he had ever heard. It sounded...happy? Gon ignored the noise, grabbed Hisoka's hair with one hand, and proceeded to kick Hisoka in the face. A few seconds later, Hisoka drew Gon back in again for a punch across the face and dominated the rest of the fight. 

 

 

Gon sighed, mentally replaying the events from the arena as he walked around the town. He felt dissatisfied; he felt as though he hadn't done enough in his fight. He could still clearly recall what Hisoka had said to him when he finished. _"You've made incredible progress. But you lack experience. About ten more fights and you should stand a better chance. If we're in Heaven's Arena at least. I will not fight you here again. Next time, we'll fight in the real world, without any rules to restrain us."_

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~

_Gon, Gon! Good, you're so good. Those eyes. That look. That spirit. Ooooooohhh. I can't wait to break you. But not yet. More...Until I can no longer bear to ruin you. Once you've matured... Until you've reached soaring new heights. I must wait._ Hisoka sighed ecstatically as he mentally replayed the fight that had occurred mere hours ago. Gon was so good, Gon had so much raw potential, and Hisoka shivered at the thought of how Gon would be once he matured. _Ahhhhhhhh_ Hisoka groaned as he envisioned those resolute brown eyes, sparked with the desire to do whatever it took to land any kind of attack on Hisoka. _I need to find a way to calm down,_ he thought to himself as he realized how much that fight had excited him. He wanted to see blood...Hisoka walked out of the tower, letting his bloodlust aura stretch around him, causing new contestants to tremble from his power. He wandered on the outskirts of town looking for any person anywhere that he could slash. Who knew, maybe he would get lucky and find someone strong. Hisoka wondered for about an hour looking for anyone that could have any chance of possibly sating his desires, when he saw _him_ also wondering around. Hisoka groaned; there was no way he could wait now. Although...his desires had shifted from wanting to see blood to wanting to see something else....

 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Gon kicked a can out of frustration; why did the referee count that block? He had missed his opportunity injure Hisoka. The can hit a brick wall and Gon looked up, realizing he was in some sort of alley. He had barely been paying attention to where he was going and now he had no idea as to his location. He sighed, feeling like an idiot for getting lost. It would only take a few minutes before he would be able to sniff out the correct path though. All of a sudden, Gon felt a chill creep down his spine. He thought...he thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a hint of bloodlust in the air. He looked around nervously; what was this feeling? He looked to his left, to his right, and then backed up a little.

"Looking for something♥?" a silky voice asked and Gon jumped from surprise. Hisoka was crouched next to him on his left, holding his hand to his face in a thoughtful position. Gon automatically swung his foot out for a kick, but the Hisoka wasn't there anymore. "Maybe I can help♠," Hisoka said from his right, crouched down in the same position. Gon jumped again, but didn't attack. He wanted to stay as focused on Hisoka as possible. "Ah, those eyes...♥" Hisoka groaned, suddenly right in front of Gon's face. "You poor thing...you have no idea what's going to happen, do you♠?" Gon jumped backwards, not sure what was going on. "I thought you weren't going to fight me here again." Hisoka smiled and let out a malicious giggle. "But Gon, I'm not done with you yet♥." Hisoka punched Gon in the face, relishing the feeling of the skin on skin contact.

Gon staggered back, annoyed with himself for not blocking that punch. He ran up to kick Hisoka in the face, but the magician easily dodged, and knocked him to the ground. Not to be deterred, Gon got up again and went for another kick from the other leg. Hisoka grabbed him by the throat and grinned. Gon struggled, kicking his legs as he tried to undo Hisoka's hands from his throat. "I like that look♠," the magician muttered, before shoving Gon against the brick wall. "Ah!" Gon let out a small yelp. Hisoka's eyes widened "Ahhh, I love that sound♥," Hisoka said, grinning as he watched Gon struggle. Hisoka let go of Gon's throat, only to grab him by his wrists and slam him against the wall again, hoping for another yelp from Gon. Gon did not disappoint. "Ah!" he yelped again, as the back of his head of the wall. Hisoka let go of his wrists and smiled. Strangely enough, Gon did not fall. He looked at his hand in confusion. Hisoka smiled, appreciating the confused look on Gon's face. "Gon...♥" the magician whispered, letting the word flow over his lips. "Use Gyo♠." Gon's eyes widened as he thought of their fight and what those words meant. He concentrated and saw that the sticky aura was also around the wrists of both of his hands. _When did he even do that?_ Gon thought to himself, mentally kicking himself for not using Gyo earlier.

Hisoka bent his face down until he was looking Gon in the eyes and repeated the thought he had given him during the fight. "Even if you had used Gyo earlier, what would you have been able to do about it♥?" he breathed in his silky voice. Gon stared back defiantly, unable to answer the question. Hisoka took one of his fingers and ran it down the length of Gon's arm and back up again. Gon shivered; the close contact with this man was both terrifying and exhilarating. Hisoka repeated the motion on Gon's other arm and smiled. "I have a feeling that this will be very very fun♠." Gon glared at him. " _What_ will be very very fun? How am I supposed to fight you when I'm pinned down by your aura?" Hisoka let out another malicious giggle.

"This is a different kind of fight from the one in the arena. This time, you'll be fighting your own body♥."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Brown eyes glared at Hisoka, completely unsure of what was going on.

Hisoka's fingers traveled up the teen's arm, up his neck, and rested under his chin. Hisoka brought his face even closer to Gon's.

"Then tell me this...what are you trembling from? Fear or excitement? You see...♠" Hisoka let his fingers run down and back up Gon's arm, "You got me all excited during that fight. I was looking for a way to calm down, but then I saw you again. So I decided that I wasn't done with you yet♥." By the time he finished, his voice was barely above a whisper.


	2. Against The Wall

_"Then tell me this...what are you trembling from? Fear or excitement? You see...♠" Hisoka let his fingers run down and back up Gon's arm, "You got me all excited during that fight. I was looking for a way to calm down, but then I saw you again. So I decided that I wasn't done with you yet♥." By the time he finished, his voice was barely above a whisper._

 

Hisoka bent down and inhaled Gon's scent. "Mmmmmm, your scent is so wild♠," he muttered as Gon felt his body tremble. He wasn't sure what the magician was doing to him, but his body was starting to feel strange. Hisoka's tongue had just barely touched Gon's neck and Gon gasped. _What is happening to me?_ What was the hint of saliva on is neck doing to his body? Gon closed his eyes, not wanting to be in this situation anymore. He wished for nothing but to be back in his room, away from this situation where he couldn't control his own body. He felt claws on his abdomen and opened his eyes in shock as Hisoka ripped off his shirt. "What...why?" Gon stammered, his startled eyes both angry and confused. Hisoka chuckled "Better keep your eyes open, or you'll miss all the fun parts. You won't be needing your shirt anymore anyway♥." He took a finger and, starting at Gon's bellybutton, slowly eased it all the way up to his chest and Gon felt his body begin to shiver again. "You're already starting to get turned on, aren't you♠?" Hisoka's voice drifted across the air as he grinned at Gon "What are you doing to me?" Gon asked angrily. 

Gon yanked at his wrists, wanting to be free from this dreadful nightmare. Hisoka grinned again "What am I doing to you? Trying to get you excited of course. It appears to me that I am succeeding♥." Hisoka ran both hands up and down Gon's sides. "How does this feel♠?" he whispered, bringing is face towards Gon, letting his breath brush against his ear, and then his neck. Gon's body trembled with...anticipation? Fear? Of what? He kicked wildly at the magician, barely managing to connect one that didn't even cause Hisoka to flinch. "Soon, you won't be able to do that♠." Hisoka whispered, his breath tickling Gon's neck. "And it won't be because of my Bungee Gum♥," he said threateningly. He brought his face down even closer to Gon's neck and gave it a light kiss. He wrapped one arm around Gon's back and dug in with his claws as his gave a small bite into Gon's neck. It felt so...odd. But in a good way? What was going on? Gon gave the smallest groan, his senses going into overdrive. "W-what are you doing, no, stop" he said softly, too ensnared by the feelings to give a steady voice to his concerns. "But Gon...you like this, don't you♠?"

Hisoka grabbed Gon's hair and gently tugged, letting the fingers from his other hand trickle down to Gon's abdomen. "Mmmm, no," Gon let out another little groan. "Your body is telling me yes♥." Hisoka's voice flowed over Gon and caused him to tremble again. Gon closed his eyes again; his body was betraying him and he didn't want to look at it. "Now now Gon...if you do that, you'll miss all of the best parts....♠" Gon stubbornly kept his eyes closed; he was going to defy Hisoka the best he could from his position. _"What are you doing?!"_ Gon exclaimed as his shorts were ripped off of his body and thrown towards his shredded shirt. He felt so exposed. "I told you, you'll miss all of the best parts if you keep closing your eyes♠," Hisoka's lilting voice told Gon. Gon looked up at him, fierce anger in his eyes, "Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "Ahhhh, the look on your face. It's so...exhilarating♥," the magician breathed. "I'm so glad I ran into you today. Hopefully I won't destroy you yet; that would be such a waste♠." Gon scowled "Let me go!" he yelled.

Hisoka grabbed Gon by the throat again and shoved him against the wall, trying to get that beautiful yelp again."I won't be letting you go yet♥," Hisoka replied. "I don't understand what you're doing or why you're doin-ah ahhh!" Gon was interrupted by the magician roughly biting his neck and rubbing his hands up and down his body. "Oooooh, it seems you were a little too distracted to finish your sentence. You don't understand what♠?" Hisoka asked, grinning maniacally. "S-stop" Gon uttered weakly, unable to deny the effect that was being had on him. "I'm not going to stop♥," Hisoka uttered in a menacing tone. Gon was afraid, but there was a small piece of Gon that wanted to know what was going to happen next, that wanted to just _understand._

Hisoka moved his hand further down Gon's abdomen "You never did tell me how it felt♠," Hisoka whispered, letting his finger trail back up Gon's chest and resting just under his chin. "Do you like it when I do this♥?" he asked, moving Gon's face and bringing it closer to his. He pulled Gon's hair again, releasing another small moan from the boy. "How about this♠?" Gon's breathing began to quicken, just a little bit, "No, no I don't." Hisoka grabbed the hair more forcefully, "It looks like I'll have to do more to you before I can get the truth♥," Hisoka's hand started crawling down his chest, down his abdomen, down one of his legs. Gon's leg jerked in response "What are you doing there?" he asked, his voice unsteady. "Oh, you'll find out♠." The magician brought another hand down to the opposite leg and started to just lightly trace around both of them. "Eventually, I'll have you begging for my touch♥."


	3. Gon is Confused

_Hisoka moved his hand further down Gon's abdomen "You never did tell me how it felt ♠," Hisoka whispered, letting his finger trail back up Gon's chest and resting just under his chin. "Do you like it when I do this ♥?" he asked, moving Gon's face and bringing it closer to his. He pulled Gon's hair again, releasing another small moan from the boy. "How about this ♠?" Gon's breathing began to quicken, just a little bit, "No, no I don't." Hisoka grabbed the hair more forcefully, "It looks like I'll have to do more to you before I can get the truth ♥," Hisoka's hand started crawling down his chest, down his abdomen, down one of his legs. Gon's leg jerked in response "What are you doing there?" he asked, his voice unsteady. "Oh, you'll find out ♠." The magician brought another hand down to the opposite leg and started to just lightly trace around both of them. "Eventually, I'll have you begging for my touch ♥."_

The magician continued to rub the insides of Gon's thighs and started to go at a painstakingly slow rate. Gon trembled with anticipation, no fear. He was afraid. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hisoka smirked, watching the boy's internal war. He knew that it would take a while to get the boy to even realize he wanted more of this, but teasing him was fun. "Ahhhhhh, your struggles are delightful♠," the magician moaned, watching the boy grow even more confused. Hisoka could see that his own sounds of pleasure were also a turn on for the boy. "Gon, you never told me how you feel right now♥," he whispered into his ear, before gently licking the tip of his ear. Both thighs and his ear; Gon never stood a chance. Gon shuddered and Hisoka laughed "Your body is already telling me the answer♠."

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Why did his body keep doing this? Why was he starting to find himself wondering where the magician would touch him next? What kind of sick joke were his nerves playing on him? Hisoka moved his head so that he was breathing on Gon's neck and Gon trembled, unable to stop himself. He could feel Hisoka's hands going closer and closer to his...no, not there. He wouldn't go there, would he? No, of course not. Hisoka kissed the other side of his neck and Gon gasped, letting out the smallest noise as he did. "Ohhh, I see someone _really_ likes it here♥, "The magician's breath was now tickling Gon's oversensitive neck. _Crap_ , Gon thought to himself as he realized that his underwear was getting damp. He had touched himself before, but it had never felt quite like this. Gon didn't know why his body was betraying him like this.

Hisoka's hands moved even closer, even closer, even closerrr, but they were so slow. They were within a millimeter of his member and Gon cried out "No! Nooo! Don't touch me there!" to which Hisoka's eyes rolled back in pleasure "Ahhh Gon, cry out some moreee♠," and his right hand gently clasped over the bulge in Gon's underwear. "Eaahhh!" Gon cried, unable to hold back a squeal. It felt so freaking good; he wanted more. He wanted his underwear to get ripped off and discarded it with the rest of his clothing. He wanted to feel more. Hisoka hooked his thumbs into the top of Gon's underwear " _Hisoka._ "

Saying his name woke Gon up from his lustful cravings. He wanted more, but not like this. Not with Hisoka. Not in this alleyway. _Not this way._ "Let me go," he whispered.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon groaned out Hisoka's name and Hisoka felt his erection growing. He hadn't realized how good it would feel to hear his name like that. He could hear that the boy had almost given himself in to the feelings. Now all he had to do was get Gon to give himself to Hisoka. Hisoka moved so that he slowly, slowly began to pull down Gon's underwear, watching with glee as the boy trembled, trying to decide if he wanted Hisoka to continue or not. "Let me go," Gon whispered. Hisoka mentally chided himself; of course it wouldn't be that easy.

_~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Why is he going so slowly?_ Gon wanted Hisoka to either hurry up and get it over with and leave or just stop and leave. He didn't want Hisoka to know he wanted more, but oh he wanted it. These feelings; he had never felt them before and he needed to know what exactly was happening to his body. But Hisoka? He didn't want Hisoka, he didn't want Hisoka, _he didn't want Hisoka._ He watched Hisoka's face and his legs shook; Hisoka was clearly experiencing pleasure at the moment and Gon found himself even more aroused by this. "Mmmmm♥" the red-haired man said, inhaling Gon's scent again. "Hey Gon...would you like me to take these off♠?" he whispered into his ear, slowly moving his underwear even further down. "You only have to say yes and I'll show you pleasures of the flesh that you've never even dreamed of." He leaned in, sucked a little on Gon's neck and the teen moaned in response. It felt so...crazy. Why would that feel good? Why did Gon want to feel more of that? If he didn't tell the magician he wanted more, he wouldn't get more. Gon didn't want to say he wanted more. The magician groaned "Ahhh Gon, your eyes are sooo exhilarating♥."

Suddenly, hearing Hisoka say his name like that was the best thing that had ever happened to Gon. Gon let out a mumble of pleasure and the magician leaned down "What was that? Did you tell me to leave♠?" he asked in a lilting voice. "G-go away!" Gon cried out and Hisoka smirked, knowing that he was winning. "Do you really want me to♥?" he whispered. "G-go away" Gon stuttered out a second time. "Tell me not to stop♠." Hisoka said as he slid Gon's underwear down Gon's legs. Gon swallowed nervously."I refuse."

Hisoka looked directly into Gon's eyes, "How painful do you want this to be for you? Do you want to have to explain the bruises and the..." Hisoka lowered his head to Gon's neck and kissed it again "...love marks♥?" Hisoka asked. "Those _aren't_ love marks if they're from you," Gon retorted. "Mmmmm, but do you want to explain what happened to you? How you were too weak to do anything about it? You've already got a mark on your face from where I punched you. You could pass that off as something that happened during the fight though. But these marks? You can't hide them. Give yourself over to the sensations and tell me not to stop♠?" Gon thought about how Killua would react and took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted was for Killua to try to hurt Hisoka, because he knew that Hisoka would kill Killua without a second thought. "D-don't stop," he stammered, his voice barely above a whisper. "No, Gon, I want to hear it. I want you to mean it♥." Gon tried one more time "Don't stop," he said. His voice was still quiet, but it was louder than before. Hisoka was apparently satisfied with this, because he brought Gon's underwear down all the way around his ankles.

"Tell me how this feels, Gon♠," Hisoka commanded.


	4. Tell Me How This Feels

_Hisoka looked directly into Gon's eyes, "How painful do you want this to be for you? Do you want to have to explain the bruises and the..." Hisoka lowered his head to Gon's neck and kissed it again "...love marks♥?" Hisoka asked. "Those aren't love marks if they're from you," Gon retorted. "Mmmmm, but do you want to explain what happened to you? How you were too weak to do anything about it? You've already got a mark on your face from where I punched you. You could pass that off as something that happened during the fight though. But these marks? You can't hide them. Wouldn't you rather give yourself over to the sensations and tell me not to stop♠?" Gon thought about how Killua would react and took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted was for Killua to try to hurt Hisoka, because he knew that Hisoka would kill Killua without a second thought. "D-don't stop," he stammered, his voice barely above a whisper. "No, Gon, I want to hear it. I want you to mean it♥." Gon tried one more time "Don't stop," he said. His voice was still quiet, but not as much as before. Hisoka was apparently satisfied with this, because he brought Gon's underwear down all the way around his ankles._

_"Tell me how this feels, Gon♠," Hisoka commanded._

Hisoka let his finger wander just barely around the head of Gon's dick and gave it a gentle flick. "Tell me♥," he whispered, relishing the teen's small whimpers and timid little bucks into his hand. Hisoka had his finger just barely resting a breath away from Gon's dick and his hand pressed up against Gon's back. He could feel the anticipation from Gon and he didn't know if he could hold himself back long enough to get Gon to tell him that he liked it. "I don't...want to," Gon said, just barely managing to get the words out. Hisoka kissed Gon's neck. "Try to kick me now♠" he breathed. He moved his hand around Gon's member and started pantomiming jerking him off, just barely touching the dick.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to have his neck kissed, maybe even bit. He wanted his dick to be stroked with knowledgeable hands, ones that clearly knew exactly what they were doing. But not this way! Not by Hisoka! Not in this dirty alley! Gon tried to kick at Hisoka, but found his legs would barely move. "Gon, that was pathetic. You can kick me, can't you? Aren't you angry♥?" Gon glared at him and started speaking with hitched breathing "S-stop doing that" he took a breath "and maybe I can kick you." Hisoka gave another malicious giggle. "If you can't kick me, then tell me how this feels. If you don't tell me how this feels, I'm going to find Killua instead♠," the magician said threateningly. "No, d-don't stop!" Gon cried out. "You know how to make me continue♥," Hisoka smiled, waiting for the reply. "It feels...good," Gon admitted at last. Hisoka moaned "Oh yes, I've been waiting so long to hear you say that, ohhh♠." Gon shivered as he felt his stomach curling up with anticipation, fear, and disgust with himself; he really did like the strange noises Hisoka made.

Hisoka proceeded to jack Gon off, relishing the delighted noises Gon was finally allowing himself to freely make. Hisoka twisted his hand in various ways, rubbing his other hand up and down Gon's back. Hisoka was interested to see how Gon would react to being given a blow job, but that was too much. For now, a simple hand job was enough to keep Gon coming back. Of course, he knew that Gon would come back more out of anger and a desire to save Killua than anything else, but getting those sounds out of Gon was good enough. Hisoka had waited this long; it wouldn't hurt him to wait a little more. "Ahhh, ahhh!" Gon's breathing became more labored and Hisoka knew that he was about to cum. Hisoka was tempted to stop right there and just leave the boy in a state of distress. In fact...Hisoka pinched the tip of Gon's dick and let out a crazy giggle "No, not yet♥," he whispered. "I'm not done with you yet♠." Gon looked confused, which made Hisoka even happier. "Meet me in the lobby of the tower at seven tomorrow and I'll finish the job. Refuse to meet me and I'll finish it with Killua♥." Hisoka said and then left.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

He just...left. Gon was so confused. Why did he feel strangely disappointed? There was so much buildup and then he just left. In fact, Gon could still hear the voice of Hisoka moaning and uttering words like "Gon, you're so good." Gon was so conflicted...he wanted to finish it for himself, but...all he could think about was the way Hisoka sounded. Did he really want to finish that way? With the thought of Hisoka's hands on his arms, crawling through his thighs, Hisoka's voice flowing over his body? No, no, he couldn't do that. _Ugh._ He thought the fight felt unfinished, but this. This was something else. And worse, Hisoka was threatening Killua! There was no way Gon could let Killua be hurt in such a way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Little bit of an author's note here: This chapter is Hisoka tormenting a homeless guy and killing him. Since torture/killing evokes the same feelings within him as sexual contact, that's what's about to happen. That's all that happens here so some people might want to just skip this chapter. TBH, this felt really weird to write, but it's just what Hisoka would do so I gotta write it. Deal with it, bro.**

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

_He just...left. Gon was so confused. Why did he feel strangely disappointed? There was so much buildup and then he just left. In fact, Gon could still hear the voice of Hisoka moaning and uttering words like "Gon, you're so good." Gon was so conflicted...he wanted to finish it for himself, but...all he could think about was the way Hisoka sounded. Did he really want to finish that way? With the thought of Hisoka's hands on his arms, crawling through his thighs, Hisoka's voice flowing over his body? No, no, he couldn't do that. Ugh, he had thought the fight felt unfinished, but this. This was something else. And worse, Hisoka was threatening Killua! There was no way Gon could let Killua be hurt in such a way._

-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hisoka leaned against the wall, casually letting his aura spread out again. Gon had him all riled up, even more than before. It was fun to play with the boy, but he needed a true release. He needed to find someone to finish this with. That had been the most fun he'd had in a long time. It had taken some restraint for him to not rip into Gon's body, but this was even better. He would see Gon later and _then_ he would make him beg. He was certain that Gon would show up tomorrow. Gon would probably try to pass it off as a different reason, but Hisoka knew the truth. Of course, no one had ever touched Gon in that kind of an inappropriate way before; the teen was way too focused on fighting and getting stronger. And of course, threatening Killua helped. Hisoka wouldn't touch Killua; he just wasn't as interested in him. But Gon wasn't the kind of boy to let that possibility occur. 

Hisoka had seen that Gon wanted to learn how to control his body; Gon was curious, but Gon also wanted to be able to control his body. Gon wanted to be able to tell his body when to stop feeling. Gon saw this as another challenge. Hisoka smiled Gon, this isn't a challenge you can win, he thought to himself. Gon's eyes were so determined...Hisoka started shaking as he walked away. He put a hand on his shoulder in an failed attempt to control himself. He started to laugh maniacally, eyes growing wider as he thought of all the possibilities. His breathing became slightly labored and he struggled to get a hold on himself. Listening, he could hear breathing about thirty meters to his left.

He sprinted over there and grinned maliciously at the smelly homeless man that had clearly been living in this section of the alleyway for quite some time. "Hello...♥" Hisoka smiled "kindly" at the man.

"Would you like some help?♠" The man recognized Hisoka from the arena, as the tournaments were usually publicly broadcast in popular areas  
"Would you like some help?♠" The man recognized Hisoka from the arena, as the tournaments were usually publicly broadcast in popular areas. "No, stay away from me." Hisoka giggled and was unable to hold onto his "kind" expression "C'mon, let me help you...I can end your suffering. Tell me your name." The man glared at him "My name is Kunio and I'm not suffering." Hisoka threw a card and gouged a hole in the man's shoulder, delighted to hear the groan of Kunio's pain. "Are you sure about that?"

Kunio clutched his arm and glared at Hisoka defiantly "I told you," he took a breath "I'm not suffering." Hisoka's eyes widened in joy; he loved when his prey attempted to defy him. "What about now?" Hisoka asked as he threw another card towards the other arm and left another gouge. "Your blood is beautiful" Hisoka whispered as he sauntered even closer to the man. "C'mon, let me see more of it...♥" Kunio started shaking, but his eyes were filled with anger "Get away from me!" he cried out, causing Hisoka to laugh even more. Hisoka started throwing the cards one after another until Kunio's body was littered with cards. Blood was dripping everywhere and Hisoka stood in front of his carcass, shaking and laughing maniacally.


	6. I Need It

I Need It  
~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Little bit of an author's note here: This chapter is Hisoka tormenting a homeless guy and killing him. Since torture/killing evokes the same feelings within him as sexual contact, that's what's about to happen. That's all that happens here so some people might want to just skip this chapter. TBH, this felt really weird to write, but it's just what Hisoka would do so I gotta write it. Deal with it, bro.**

**But in other words, thanks for all of the feedback!!! That is giving me so much motivation for this! XD I love comments. And I also love criticism; I can't fix stuff if I don't know what's wrong. I have a biased opinion :P Anyway, thank you for the comments!!!!**

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

_He just...left. Gon was so confused. Why did he feel strangely disappointed? There was so much buildup and then he just left. In fact, Gon could still hear the voice of Hisoka moaning and uttering words like "Gon, you're so good." Gon was so conflicted...he wanted to finish it for himself, but...all he could think about was the way Hisoka sounded. Did he really want to finish that way? With the thought of Hisoka's hands on his arms, crawling through his thighs, Hisoka's voice flowing over his body? No, no, he couldn't do that. Ugh, he had thought the fight felt unfinished, but this. This was something else. And worse, Hisoka was threatening Killua! There was no way Gon could let Killua be hurt in such a way._

-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hisoka leaned against the wall, casually letting his aura spread out again. Gon had him all riled up, even more than before. It was fun to play with the boy, but he needed a true release. He needed to find someone to finish this with. That had been the most fun he'd had in a long time. It had taken some restraint for him to not rip into Gon's body, but this was even better. He would see Gon later and _then_ he would make him beg. He was certain that Gon would show up tomorrow. Gon would probably try to pass it off as a different reason, but Hisoka knew the truth. Of course, no one had ever touched Gon in that kind of an inappropriate way before; the teen was way too focused on fighting and getting stronger. And of course, threatening Killua helped. Hisoka wouldn't touch Killua; he just wasn't as interested in him. But Gon wasn't the kind of boy to let that possibility occur. 

Hisoka had seen that Gon wanted to learn how to control his body; Gon was curious, but Gon also wanted to be able to control his body. Gon wanted to be able to tell his body when to stop feeling. Gon saw this as another challenge. Hisoka smiled _, he thought to himself. Gon's eyes were so determined...Hisoka started shaking as he walked away. He put a hand on his shoulder in an failed attempt to control himself. He started to laugh maniacally, eyes growing wider as he thought of all the possibilities. His breathing became slightly labored and he struggled to get a hold on himself. Listening, he could hear breathing about thirty meters to his left._

_He sprinted over there and grinned maliciously at the smelly homeless man that had clearly been living in this section of the alleyway for quite some time. "Hello...♥" Hisoka smiled "kindly" at the man._

"Would you like some help?♠" The man recognized Hisoka from the arena, as the tournaments were usually publicly broadcast in popular areas  
"Would you like some help?♠" The man recognized Hisoka from the arena, as the tournaments were usually publicly broadcast in popular areas. "No, stay away from me." Hisoka giggled and was unable to hold onto his "kind" expression "C'mon, let me help you...I can end your suffering. Tell me your name." The man glared at him "My name is Kunio and I'm not suffering." Hisoka threw a card and gouged a hole in the man's shoulder, delighted to hear the groan of Kunio's pain. "Are you sure about that?" 

Kunio clutched his arm and glared at Hisoka defiantly "I told you," he took a breath "I'm not suffering." Hisoka's eyes widened in joy; he loved when his prey attempted to defy him. "What about now?" Hisoka asked as he threw another card towards the other arm and left another gouge. "Your blood is beautiful" Hisoka whispered as he sauntered even closer to the man. "C'mon, let me see more of it...♥" Kunio started shaking, but his eyes were filled with anger "Get away from me!" he cried out, causing Hisoka to laugh even more. Hisoka started throwing the cards one after another until Kunio's body was littered with cards. Blood was dripping everywhere and Hisoka stood in front of his carcass, shaking and laughing maniacally. "I love the way your blood trickles out of your body!" Hisoka shouted as he threw another card at the body. 


	7. Killua

_"Meet me in the lobby of the tower at seven tomorrow and I'll finish the job." Hisoka said and then left._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon grabbed his underwear from the pile of clothing, and tried to put it on, but...it was kinda gross now. He decided against it and put on his shorts without them. His shirt was pretty torn and he wasn't even going to try to put it on. He could probably go swimming...and that would explain everything. He wouldn't even have to lie about it; he could just say he went swimming and Killua wouldn't question anything. Plus, that way he could wash his underwear and "forget" to get his shirt from the side of the lake. Now, if only he could figure out a way to get to the lobby of the tower at seven _without_ telling Killua what he was doing....

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Killua was laying on the bed, surrounded by candy wrappers when he heard the door open and noticed Gon entering the room, soaking wet and shirtless. Killua's eyes wandered down to Gon's abdomen before he forced himself to look Gon directly in the face. "You went swimming without me?" he asked, putting on a little pouty face. Gon put his hand behind his head and laughed "Sorry, sorry, it just happened haha." Killua laughed too; Gon's laugh was precious. He squinted "But where is your shirt?" Gon opened his mouth to speak and then paused "...umm." Killua laughed again "Baaaaaaaka! How do you just leave your shirt? I bet you left your underwear too hahaha" Gon opened his mouth again, and he blushed a little. "....umm." Killua ran down and patted Gon on the back "Seriously, you're such an idiot sometimes." Of course, that was one of the things that Killua liked about Gon. He could get so focused and become so absentminded. He was so straightforward, but he could also be quite cunning. Killua smiled and spoke "Hey, I'm gonna go help Zushi train tomorrow so he can pass Wing's test. Wanna come?"

"What time tomorrow?"

Killua's eyes blinked in surprise. "What time? Ummm, probably like six or seven I guess."

"I'll pass. Thanks though!"

KIllua cocked his head to the left in thought What on earth could he want to do instead?

Gon smiled as widely as he could "I'm gonna go take a shower, bye!!!!!" and he sprinted off to the shower.

Killua just looked at him, concerned. Gon was acting a little weird. Normally, he would give an immediate explanation. The fact that he didn't meant that he didn't want Killua to know. Which meant that Killua should respect Gon's privacy and not pry, but...what on earth could Gon want to keep hidden from him? _If he keeps acting this way, I'll worry about it. For now, I'll just go help Zushi._

 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon jumped into the bathroom, locked the door behind him, and took a deep breath. Whew, that was close. He had almost told Killua what he was doing. Lucky for him, Killua would be leaving to go help Zushi. And then Gon would be free to...what? To go meet Hisoka at seven? That's crazy, but...he had to protect Killua. Optimistically, this was his once chance to observe Hisoka and find any weaknesses. Hisoka was bound to let his guard down and there was no way Gon's body would react the same way. Now that he was prepared, he could easily defend against all that mess. Gon stripped and stepped into the shower. Killua was right about his underwear; he had thrown them away along with his shirt. He already knew that he wouldn't ever be able to comfortably wear those again. He sighed as he started washing himself, running soap over the same forearms that Hisoka had ran his fingers down. He couldn't figure out how his forearms were capable of being sensitive in that way.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Killua smiled as Gon came out of the bathroom; this time it was only his hair that was dripping wet. He loved the way that Gon's wet hair plastered against his forehead, rather than sticking up in that odd spiky way. Yes, love. Killua loved Gon and he definitely knew it. He had been with him long enough to know that nobody else mattered in comparison to Gon. Of course, he knew that Gon would probably never see him in that light. He knew he was a precious friend, but a lover? Gon probably wouldn't even think along those lines for a long time. Gon was pretty innocent and rarely even touched himself in any way; he was the least sex-driven person Killua knew.

"Gon..." Killua looked at him mischievously while getting a good hand on the pillow that was to his left. Gon looked up thoughtfully. "Wha-Hey!!" he exclaimed as he got a mouthful of pillow. Laughing, he grabbed the pillow and threw it back to Killua. Prepared, Killua easily dodged the pillow, and Gon tackled him. Fighting for control, Killua flipped Gon over on his back, only to have Gon start to maliciously tickle him. Start, because it was only a matter of seconds for Killua to regain control and tickle him back. "I give, I give, I give!" Gon cried out and Killua relaxed his hold as they both caught their breath between bursts of laughter. Gon looked at Killua. "Either go to sleep or practice some Nen." Killua stuck his tongue out at Gon "You can't make me do anything." Gon groaned into his pillow and kicked his feet into the air. "Well, _I'm_

going to sleep!" he declared as he lied down on his pillow.

Mere minutes later, Gon was snoring and Killua sighed. One day, way in the future, probably never, he would flip Gon over onto his back, but it would be a different type of situation. Even if it never happened, Killua was completely content to have Gon as just a friend. As long as Gon never got into a relationship with anybody else, everything would be fine. Killua knew he wouldn't be able to contain his jealously and would end up killing the person. And that would definitely ruin his relationship with Gon. For now though, he was completely at ease.


	8. Seven

Killua sighed. Gon had seemed to be on edge all day; it was similar to how he was before his fight with Hisoka. Killua wanted to know what was up with him, but he doubted he would find out today. _I'll interrogate him about it later._ Gon was awful at keeping secrets. But then again, if Gon didn't want Killua to know something, then Killua should listen to him, right? But Killua just wanted to know. He walked down the tower; Zushi technically had a room in the tower, but typically stayed with Wing-san. His mouth almost dropped straight to the ground when his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. There was a tall man with red hair splayed across his face. The man wore a suit and was sitting on the ground, making a card tower. The man....was Hisoka. Killua kept walking forward, refusing to look at Hisoka. Maybe he could get by without being noticed by him. "See something interesting?" a smooth voice called over to Killua. Killua shuddered and kept walking, only to see Hisoka standing directly in front of the door. "I asked you a question." Hisoka crossed his arms and leaned on the door. KIllua took a deep breath "You look a little different today." Hisoka laughed "Why yes, yes I do. I wonder why...?" And just like that, Hisoka was back to the floor, stacking cards. _Why didn't those fall over during all that movement?_ Killua wondered to himself as he stepped through the door, ready to go see Zushi.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

It was 6:35 and Killua had finally left, leaving Gon free to take a very short shower before meeting Hisoka. Wait, why did he need a shower? He had one yesterday, right? There was nothing wrong with being clean. He sighed and decided against the shower. He wasn't going to change his habits just because of one magician. He put on his traditional shorts, but only wore his old work-out shirt. If Hisoka was going to be ripping off shirts, he'd prefer it to at least be a shirt he didn't care about. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

He would practice his Ten until 6:45 and then he would be completely prepared to meet Hisoka. Struggling to concentrate, it took some time for Gon to be able to properly concentrate on his aura. Soon, his alarm rang out 6:45 and he knew it was now or never. He opened the doors from his room and stepped out into the hallway, prepared to face the challenge that awaited him. He _would_ find a way to defy this strange feeling. He _would_ find a weakness in Hisoka. And he _would_ exploit it. However, despite his determination, he felt a growing sense of...dread? Anticipation? Excitement? Worry? He didn't know what it was, but he ended up pressing every single button on the elevator, forcing it to stop at every floor. He would procrastinate as much as he could, but he was still going to go. Too soon, he was on floor 5 and he took yet another deep breath. _I can do this,_ he thought to himself. He was prepared; he was capable of doing anything. After last night, nothing could surprise him anymore.

**_DING!!!!!_** The elevator bell rang as it hit the lobby door and stepped outside to see "Hisoka?!" Gon exclaimed in shock. "Surprised?" the man asked in a sultry voice. Gon's fists shook. This should barely matter, but it was so _weird._ He couldn't take a deep breath without the magician noticing, so he didn't. "A little bit. I've never seen you like this before." Gon was pleased to find that his voice was completely steady. Hisoka smiled "I know. Follow me," and without another word, he started walking away. Swallowing his anger at being commanded around, Gon walked a distance of ten paces away from Hisoka. He didn't particularly want to be seen with the magician.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Ahhhh, Gon._ Hisoka thought to himself upon seeing the boy. He was now wearing an older shirt, probably because Hisoka had ripped off the last one. Hisoka had been following the teen's aura and knew that he had stopped on every floor, probably procrastinating the inevitable. The only thing that mattered though, was the fact that he was actually here. Gon looked so resolute. It would be so much fun to crush that expression, to get Gon to break down _Mmmmmmm._ Hisoka mentally replayed the events of last night. Hisoka had done just the right amount of things to Gon, but also practically nothing. And here he was, an innocent boy. That was going to change tonight, if Hisoka had his way. And Hisoka was fairly accustomed to having his way. He knew that the outfit change would certainly help with changing Gon's perspective of him. Gon was used to seeing a sociopath, ready to kill at the drop of a hat. Now that Hisoka had brought his appearance down to something that resembled reality better, it would be put small holes in Gon's perspective of him. As for the suit, well. When one is going to a nice restaurant, one should wear a suit, correct? He smirked as he anticipated the reaction he would get from Gon. A restaurant was probably the last thing on Gon's mind.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon was confused when Hisoka walked through the doors of a very fancy restaurant. They were going to get food? That wasn't what he was here for. Well, he could probably find a weakness while the magician ate. This would still be beneficial. Hisoka didn't need to do anything to Gon for Gon to be able to exploit a weakness. Gon would be fine. Hisoka strode confidently to a waiter, who directed him to an elevator, where another waiter would usher them to a table for two on the balcony. Gon walked quickly in order to catch up before the elevator doors closed. He often forgot how tall Hisoka was and it was kind of strange to be in an enclosed space with him. Gon was only about one head shorter than Hisoka, but he felt like a child standing next to him. The elevator doors opened and they stepped onto the balcony, were directed to a small table, and asked what they preferred to drink. Gon asked for grape juice and Hisoka, surprisingly, asked for the same thing before whispering something into the waiter's ear. _Why would he get the same drink as me? And what had he whispered?_ Gon had expected Hisoka to order wine or some other kind of alcohol. Wait...if this was a fancy restaurant..."Hisoka, I didn't bring any money to pay for this kind of stuff." Gon blurted out. Hisoka smiled again, "Don't worry; I'll be the one paying for it." Gon sulked at the statement; he didn't want to feel like he owed the magician anything. Especially when....especially when he was going to do stuff like that.

The waiter soon came back with their drinks; of course they were both in wine glasses. "Is that what you whispered to the waiter?" Gon demanded, annoyed that Hisoka would bother with something so ridiculous. "Did it confuse you♥?" Hisoka asked, with _another_ one of those very annoying smiles. Gon glared at him and sullenly sipped at his grape juice. "This juice tastes weird," he declared and set it back down on the table. Hisoka tilted his head to the side. "Does it?" he asked and took a small sip of his own. "Mine seems to be perfectly fine ♠." Gon glared at him again "You didn't put anything in my juice, did you?" Hisoka put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat "You've been with me the whole time; I haven't had a single opportunity to put anything in your drink♥." Gon continued to look at him suspiciously and Hisoka sighed "It probably just tastes weird because of what the restaurant uses to clean their fruits and vegetables. You've never eaten at a fancy restaurant before, correct ♠?" Gon was on the verge of retorting back with a rude answer, but he realized that the magician was correct. He had never eaten anywhere fancy before; Mito-san usually cooked all of his meals and he and Killua had currently been living off of the vending machines in Heaven's Arena. He took another sip of his grape of juice and deduced that it would probably be fine. After all, Hisoka never had any kind of opportunity to put anything inside of it; if he had moved quickly enough for Gon not to notice, then Gon would have felt the wind. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hisoka was so pleased with himself. Of course Gon would notice the aphrodisiac the waiter put in there. It was very slow acting and would simply...enhance the evening. If he refrained from speaking, Gon would certainly drink all of his juice. Observing people had taught Hisoka that awkward silences were the best way to ensure someone ate all of the food in front of them while fidgeting. The aphrodisiac would help to get Gon's mind in the game. Of course, Gon wouldn't notice the effect for a while and it wasn't as though Hisoka particularly needed the drug. However, it was pretty fun to mess with him. The waiter came back and Hisoka ordered one plate of french fries. He guessed that every teen would like french fries, and he knew that he would have fun with this. Especially since he was paying for it....

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon wasn't sure how this was supposed to happen. Hisoka had ordered a large plate of fries, so that must mean they were sharing? That was kind of...odd, but whatever. He drank some more of his juice. The silence was almost unbearable, but he didn't know how to break it. Hisoka just sat across from him while Gon fidgeted and drank his juice. Finally, the waiter came by with the food and set in the center of the table, and Gon took a gulp of his grape juice. He felt kind of out of place just grabbing food off of the plate. Why did a fancy restaurant even serve french fries? That was so weird.

Hisoka's hand went up and grabbed one of the fries. "Gon♥?" Gon stopped his fidgeting long enough to look up. "Would you like one♠?" "Of course I want one," Gon pouted. Hisoka held out the fry to him. "Then come get it." Gon raised his arm only to have Hisoka tut "No, you can't use your hands." "How am I supposed to eat that without hands?" Gon asked. Hisoka tutted again "How do you think? I'll be your hands♥"

"..." Gon was completely surprised by the idea. "Why would I do that instead of just using my hands?" Hisoka looked down at Gon "Because you can't use your hands♠." Instantly, Gon used his Gyo to look at his hands. Sure enough, his hands were covered in Bungee Gum and he also had a piece of Bungee Gum attached to his cheek that stretched directly to Hisoka's finger. "I'd rather not have to force you..." Hisoka said as the Bungee Gum grew shorter and Gon's face was pulled just a fraction of an inch towards the french fry. Blushing, Gon glared at him "Fine, fine, I'll do it. you don't have to force me," he said as he leaned forward, and took a bite of the french fry and swallowed. Hisoka gave a small laugh and ate the rest of the french fry. That didn't make any sense at all to Gon. What was the freaking point?

The evening continued in that manner

The evening continued in that manner. Luckily, the magician never bit into a french fry first. Gon didn't know if he wanted to eat a fry that Hisoka had his saliva on. So far, the evening had been very odd. He was so close to Hisoka that he felt as though he was unable to get the scent of Hisoka out of his nose. It wasn't a particularly bad scent, but Gon wasn't sure he wanted to be smelling that. Hisoka smelled alright, but Killua definitely smelled better. Wait, why was he thinking about Killua right now? Hisoka payed the bill and stood up, and Gon promptly stood as well.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Those eyes._ Hisoka had thoroughly enjoyed feeding Gon the fries. He knew that the teen did not understand what Hisoka had been doing to him, but that only made it better. Gon's resolute eyes were filled with determination for Hisoka to not have his way. Of course, with the help of that aphrodisiac, Gon would be much more compliable. Hisoka payed the bill and stood up, pleased to see Gon immediately stand up as well. Hisoka strode to the elevator and pressed the button for it to go up. "Why are we going up?" asked Gon. "The exist is downstairs." Hisoka didn't bother to reply; Gon would find out soon. "Hmph." Gon pouted as he realized that the magician would not answer his question. Soon, they were in front of a room and Hisoka opened the door, ready to see Gon's reaction. All he noticed was a slight tightening of all of Gon's muscles as Gon clenched his teeth together. _Good, I surprised you_ , Hisoka thought to himself. The rest of the night would be fun....


	9. The Bedroom

Those eyes  
 _Those eyes. Hisoka had thoroughly enjoyed feeding Gon the fries. He knew that the teen did not understand what Hisoka had been doing to him, but that only made it better. Gon's resolute eyes were filled with determination for Hisoka to not have his way. Of course, with the help of that aphrodisiac, Gon would be much more compliable. Hisoka payed the bill and stood up, pleased to see Gon immediately stand up as well. Hisoka strode to the elevator and pressed the button for it to go up. "Why are we going up?" asked Gon. "The exist is downstairs." Hisoka didn't bother to reply; Gon would find out soon. "Hmph." Gon pouted as he realized that the magician would not answer his question. Soon, they were in front of a room and Hisoka opened the door, ready to see Gon's reaction. All he noticed was a slight tightening of all of Gon's muscles as Gon clenched his teeth together. Good, I surprised you, Hisoka thought to himself. The rest of the night would be fun...._

 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon's body tightened as they entered the room. The room consisted of a comfortable looking couch and the largest bed Gon had ever seen. Hisoka sat down on the couch and gestured for Gon to join him. Gon slowly began to walk over. "Ahh!" he exclaimed, as Hisoka's Bungee Gum caused him to fly over to be directly next to Hisoka on the couch. Hisoka put his hand under Gon's chin and looked directly in eyes, "Are you sure that you want to be here ♥?" he asked. Gon shuddered. Being this close to Hisoka was...frightening. The man was so close to him and again, Gon could smell him. _Am I sure?_ What was he even doing here? Preventing Killua from feeling this same thing? Or was here for a different reason...? Trying to defy everything, especially the fact that Hisoka's breath on chin was exhilarating. "I'm sure," he steadily looked Hisoka back in the eye, prepared for whatever would happen next. Hisoka's smiled widely "You can't take that statement back♠ ," he purred. "If I have to keep using Bungee Gum on you, I'm going to draw your blood♥" Gon continued staring at him "You won't have to." 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon's eyes were on fire, filled with the resolution to not be overcome. Of course, he had no choice now. The aphrodisiac would help to speed things up, but Hisoka knew that Gon's inexperienced body could not hope to evade the attention Hisoka was about to give him. Hisoka's hand moved down the side of Gon's face onto his arm and he traced Gon's lightly toned muscles, enjoying the clenched jaw he saw as signs of his power over the teen. _Gon, you're so filled with hate and innocence._ His right hand continued to trace over the muscles on Gon's arm his left slid over to the boy's back. Gon stiffened and clenched his jaw even tighter. "Don't grind your teeth♠," Hisoka muttered, and pulled Gon's body close to his, breathing in Gon's wild scent. Gon took a deep breath and Hisoka could _feel_ how much the boy was trying to deny what was happening to him. "It's bad for you ♥," Hisoka whispered into Gon's ear, before sensually kissing Gon's neck. "M-m," Gon held back his feelings as much as he could, but there was no denying then unmistakable sound. Hisoka grabbed Gon's shirt and pulled the teen up next to him so that they were chest to chest and began to aggressively kiss his neck. As he thought, Gon liked the aggressive touches. _Oh, Gon,_ Hisoka thought to himself. _You're so easy to please. ___

__~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_ _

___No, no, no, no, no!_ This isn't how the evening was meant to play out. Gon was supposed to not even react; he was supposed to just let the magician realize he could do no more to Gon. But that _wasn't true. _And Gon had already given Hisoka his consent. Even without it, he was sure the end result would be the same. The least he could do was ensure he didn't get injured. He definitely didn't want Killua to get suspicious. Oh god, Killua. What would Killua say if he could see him now? Gon would have to ensure that Killua never found out. Hisoka pulled Gon up close to his chest and Gon let out a small gasp, arching his back. He just....he had never _felt_ anything like this before; what was this? Why did his body react in this way? Why was being so close to someone so odd? Hisoka smirked and moved his left hand up to just behind Gon's neck, causing a shiver from the teen as fingers stroked Gon's hairline. Gon closed his eyes, trying to shut down his senses. Hisoka tutted, "Did you not learn from before? I want your eyes to stay open." Gon's eyes snapped open as he thought about his ripped shirt. He didn't want Hisoka to rip another one. It would be difficult to explain that to Killua. Hisoka brought his right hand over to cup Gon's chin and brought his face down next to Gon's. "I like to see your emotions♠" he whispered. Gon gulped and tensed as Hisoka's left hand slid down his back to under his shirt. "This needs to come off ♥," he stated, his voice rolling over Gon's body as he brought his other hand down to the bottom of the shirt and slowly began to take it off of Gon. Looking at Gon's barren chest, Hisoka shuddered in anticipation "You need to be more careful about who you allow to see you♥," Hisoka said as he wrapped Gon in his arms, stood up, and princess-carried Gon over to the bed in one smooth motion. He gently lay Gon's head down and straddled him. Smiling, he bent his head down toward's Gon's neck again and began to kiss him repeatedly, going to his chest, to his abdomen, and then to his belly button. Gon's breathing became hitched the further down Hisoka went. Hisoka's hands ran over Gon's chest, up his arm, and finally, he let a hand rest on the outside of Gon's thigh. ___ _

____~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_ _ _ _

_____Oh Gon._ Hisoka absolutely loved the effect he currently had on Gon. All he had to do was run his hands through Gon's body and the teen would respond almost immediately. It felt too easy, but watching Gon's confusion and frustration was definitely pleasing to Hisoka. Hisoka loved to watch as Gon tried to hold back; his steadfast eyes met Hisoka's without hesitation. Hisoka shuddered in anticipation; he still wasn't sure if he wanted to tear into the teen now or if he wanted to wait longer for that. He knew that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to make Gon beg for _that._ But it would be so much fun to break him, ahhhhhhhhh. The thought was almost too much for Hisoka to bear. He put his hand under Gon's leg and hooked it over his shoulder, strolling his hand up and under Gon's thigh towards the teen's underwear. His face was right in front of Gon's and he looked up at Gon through his eyelashes "How do you feel right now, Gon♠?" he asked as he started to move his hand over the growing lump in his underwear. Gon's strong-willed eyes looked back at him "I feel fine." he stated. Hisoka leaned down and whispered "How fine♥?" as he pulled Gon's underwear further down. "Has anyone ever done this to you before♠?" Hisoka knew that his voice had a heavy impact on Gon; he could feel the teen's shudders of anticipation, curiosity, and fear. Suddenly Gon tugged at Hisoka's shirt, causing Hisoka to gasp "Ahhh, _Gon.♥_ " he breathed out. _You continue to surprise me even while I'm dominating you._ "What are you planning to do with that♠?" he asked. _ _ _ _

____~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_ _ _ _

____Gon tugged at Hisoka's shirt. He needed to make things more even between them. He refused to just lay there as Hisoka had his way. He would not be a mere puppet, easily bent to the will of the magician. But the way it felt...it was so _new._ He would never be able to forget the way his body was reacting and he wasn't sure he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget that the hands touching him belonged to Hisoka. "Ahh, _Gon. _" Hisoka breathed out. "What are you planning to do with that♠?" Gon stared at him resolutely and tugged again. Hisoka laughed "No, you can't do that. But I'll take the jacket and tie off♥" Hisoka quickly rid himself of the garments and after casually tossing them aside, he ripped off Gon's underwear. Gon gasped at the intrusion of privacy and grunted as Hisoka threw his leg down and flipped him over onto his stomach, holding Gon's arm behind him, similar to the way Honzo had held him before breaking his arm. Gon's heart began to beat faster as he grew even more wary of the magician. "I will break your spirit," Hisoka whispered into Gon's ear before kissing his neck aggressively. "Mrmgh!!" Gon groaned at the change in pace. Hisoka's hands felt like they were everywhere, Hisoka was kissing one second and biting him the next. Gon kicked his feet and tried to move, suddenly wanting to do everything in his power to leave. "Oh no, Gon♠" Hisoka's voice slithered over him. "I gave you a way out in the beginning; you can't leave anymore. I'm not done with you yet."___ _ _ _

______"Let me go!" Gon commanded, hoping desperately that he could find a way to get out of this position and run. He didn't care that he was naked, he didn't care if Killua saw him; he just wanted to leave. "If I let you go, I'll have to mess with my...other prize." Hisoka whispered. Gon's eyes widened as he thought about the implications of Hisoka's words. "W-what's your other prize?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. Hisoka smiled. "My other prize is currently trying to teach, what's his name? Ah, Zushi. My other prize is trying to teach Zushi Nen. He's very close by♥"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Leave Killua _ALONE!_ " Gon cried out, kicking his legs again. "If you do everything I tell you, then Killua will not be harmed. Now, stop moving ♠." Gon lay still and stiff. He would do anything for Killua, even this._ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Suck It

_"Let me go!" Gon commanded, hoping desperately that he could find a way to get out of this position and run. He didn't care that he was naked, he didn't care if Killua saw him; he just wanted to leave. "If I let you go, I'll have to mess with my...other prize." Hisoka whispered. Gon's eyes widened as he thought about the implications of Hisoka's words. "W-what's your other prize?" he asked. Hisoka smiled. "My other prize is currently trying to teach, what's his name? Ah, Zushi. My other prize is trying to teach Zushi Nen. He's very close by♥"_

_"Leave Killua ALONE!" Gon cried out, kicking his legs again. "If you do everything I tell you, then Killua will not be harmed. Now, stop moving ♠." Gon lay still and stiff. He would do anything for Killua, even this._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Ahhhhhhhh, Gon♥," Hisoka moaned. "You don't understand how good you are, do you♠?" Hisoka let out a lustful sigh as he straddled Gon's back. He knew the younger could feel Hisoka's own member against his butt, though Gon might not have known exactly what it was. "Turn your head back and look at me...♥" Hisoka commanded. Gon struggled to turn his head and Hisoka's eyes rolled back in his head at the expression on Gon's face. "Mmmmmmmmm♠" Hisoka groaned. _So fierce._ Gon's eyes had hate-filled tears in them, but his defiant look never went away. _I can't wait until you're older and get revenge for this._ Hisoka moved his hips forward and backwards over Gon. "Do you know what's touching you there right now♥?" Hisoka asked Gon, watching the eyes furrow in thought before widening at the conclusion. Again, Gon struggled to move, but Hisoka had Gon thoroughly pinned down, "Would you rather I go get Killua♠?" Hisoka asked. Hisoka sighed again as he watched Gon grit his teeth and remain still. Hisoka brought his head down and sucked on Gon's neck, trying to provoke the teen. "S-stop it, ahhh," Gon cried out. "You're going to leave marks on me!" Hisoka chuckled, "If you're a good boy, I'll use texture surprise on the marks♥." Gon's jaw remained tight in his mouth, but he nodded. "Gon, turn your body around and face me♠." Gon squirmed until he managed to flip himself over. Hisoka bent down and brought his face next to Gon's. "Gon. Kiss my neck♥." Gon's face flushed a beautiful red. "W-what?" he asked. "You heard me...♠." Poor Gon, he looked so confused. _I love it._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~- 

_Kiss his neck?_ Gon had gotten almost used to the requests of Hisoka, but this was crazy. Of course, he should have expected it. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He could get through this. He could do this. All he had to do was exactly what Hisoka told him. He leaned up and gave Hisoka a light peck on the cheek and fell immediately back down on the bed. "Really, Gon. That was pathetic♥." Hisoka said quietly. Leaning down, Hisoka bent down and kissed Gon's neck sensually, pressing his lips tight against the younger's skin, causing the boy to give a mumble of pleasure. Why did his neck provoke that kind of reaction? Gon didn't even know he had that many nerves there. "More like that...♠" Hisoka whispered into Gon's ear. Gon gulped and took another breath. Hisoka's neck was close enough that Gon would barely have to move. _No._ He wasn't going to let this happen that easily. If the magician could provoke that kind of reaction in Gon and have that sort of power, then Gon would also have the power. Hisoka would _not_ remain in control. Gon wrapped his arms around Hisoka's back, earning a small gasp of surprise, and kissed Hisoka's neck in exactly the same way Hisoka had kissed his. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Ahhhhhh, Gon. You really shouldn't do stuff like that♥," Hisoka growled. "You make it difficult for me to hold myself back♠." Gon looked at him with his unwavering gaze. "I refuse to just submit to you," Gon said and tightened his hold on Hisoka's back. Hisoka threw his neck back and closed his eyes _I need to hold back. But allowing you control is so interesting. _Hisoka let out a small giggle. Gon used his hands to push Hisoka and flipped Hisoka over so that Gon was straddling Hisoka. Hisoka could have easily stopped him, but he was curious. Again, Gon tugged at Hisoka's shirt. Hisoka grinned and gave Gon permission "Go ahead♥," Gon looked a little surprised, but began to undo the button's on Hisoka's shirt. After the third button, he paused, then bent his head down to give Hisoka little kisses down his chest as he unbuttoned the shirt. Hisoka let out a light moan "Mmmmmmmmmm, you _really _shouldn't do anything to surprise me like that♠." Gon got to the last button of Hisoka's shirt and had finished kissing all the way down Hisoka's muscular chest.____

____~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~- _Crap, what do I do now? _Gon had never been in this kind of situation before; he didn't know what to do. Wait, all he had to do was follow Hisoka's lead. He should take off the man's pants....that would surprise him. Ha, he might be here against his will, but he wouldn't just let Hisoka have his way with him. Gon placed a hand on the zipper to Hisoka's pants and slowly started to take them off. Hisoka let out a grunt. There was a very distinct lump inside of Hisoka's pants and Gon had a feeling he knew what it was. Even more slowly, he continued to unzip Hisoka's pants, until he had the zipper at the bottom. Now, next he knew to hook his thumbs on the pants and gently pull down. "Ahhh, _Gon♥_ ," Hisoka groaned. ___ _ _ _

______~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hisoka flipped Gon over again, listening to the let out a sound from the surprise of the event. "Really Gon, you should be used to me flipping you around by now♠" Hisoka purred. Hisoka picked up Gon by his arms and set him down on the floor. Hisoka was now sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide open and Gon was sitting on the ground in front of him, looking very confused. "Get on your knees, Gon♥," Hisoka whispered to him. Gon arranged himself between Hisoka's legs so that he was on his knees and his face was directly in front of Hisoka's underwear. Hisoka applied a small amount of Nen to his fingernail and quickly ripped his remaining articles of clothing off. Gon looked surprised by the amount of...substance Hisoka had. "Suck it♠," Hisoka commanded._ _ _ _ _ _

______~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_ _ _ _ _ _

______"...suck it?" Gon asked. _What the hell? Why on earth would I put my mouth down the_ \- His thoughts were cut off as Hisoka violently shoved his head forward, about a breath away from his dick. "Suck it ♥," Hisoka repeated, more forcefully this time. "I don't know how!" Gon cried out, trying unsuccessfully to pull his head back, away from the force in front of him. "Like a popsicle♠," Hisoka whispered. Gon closed his jaw and stared at the monstrosity in front of him. In what way was he supposed to think of this as a popsicle? Gon put up a hand to get a grip on it; he didn't want that thing to be flopping around on him. It felt so... _hard._ Gon brought his face closer, shaking a little. He knew he didn't really want to do this, but he also knew that Killua would go through this if he didn't. _Ugh._ If only he hadn't been in the alleyway that day....He tentatively touched the tip with his tongue. _Ewwwww._ This definitely did not taste like a popsicle in any way. Oh well, he just had to get through this. He flicked the tip with his tongue again. " _Suck it_ ♥." Hisoka commanded again and pulled Gon's head down on Hisoka's member. Gon wasn't expecting this and gagged a little on the unexpected force put inside of his mouth. Obligingly, he closed his mouth and began to gently suck on the tip of Hisoka's business. "Mmmmmmmm♠," Hisoka murmured. "Move your hand with it♥," he demanded and Gon obliged again. "I want more of your throat...♠" Hisoka growled and pushed Gon's head down onto the shaft and Gon gagged. Hisoka's hips were thrust forward into his mouth, repeatedly hitting the back of Gon's throat. _I can't do this!!! _____ _ _ _ _

________~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mmmmmmm♠." Feeling Gon's gags were even more arousing than Hisoka thought they would be. Ahhhhhh, he didn't know if he would be able to hold back enough to prepare Gon for what was about to happen. Did he even want to prepare the boy? Yes, because it would be beautiful to change the face of hate into a face of ecstasy. It would be all the better to know that _Hisoka_ had done that to him, no one else. Just imagining it, Hisoka thrusted even harder into Gon's mouth. "You did this to me♥," Hisoka whispered. Removing his dick from Gon's mouth, he picked up Gon again and dragged him over to the bed, roughly throwing him on there, face first into a pillow. Hisoka straddled the back of the boy, sorely tempted to start fucking him now, but still able to reign in his desires. He bent down a put a finger in front of Gon's mouth. "Suck on it," he ordered. The confused Gon obliged and Hisoka shivered a little at the delicious look on Gon's face. "Be sure to get that finger nice and wet; you'll regret it if you don't♠," Hisoka purred. Gon's unwavering eyes met Hisoka's as he sucked the finger, his confused expression betraying his inexperience. Hisoka took his finger out of Gon's mouth and promptly shoved it straight up the poor boy's hole. "Adgdh?!?!?!" Gon cried out in shock and pain, "Why would you do that-ah, ah, ah!" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All of a sudden there was a finger in his...that was where he pooped?!?! How many crazy things would he experience today? "Why would you do that-ah, ah, ah!" Gon cried out as the finger curled forward and hit a spot he had never known about. It was crazy; it felt so good and so awful at the same time. What the heck was wrong with him?? Soon, another finger was added and Gon's eyes brimmed with tears "S-s-stop!" he cried out to Hisoka, only to earn a malicious laugh from the magician, "I just got to the good part; why on earth would I stop?" Hisoka moved his fingers back about a fraction of an inch, then another fraction, and another until he was smoothly pumping back and forth. Gon's cries were being ignored as Hisoka's fingers tore at his flesh. Hisoka had scratched the inside of it and Gon's blood was now mixed in with it all, causing the teen's eyes to fill with even more hate. _Why._ Why was the most important question in his head right now. _Why this. Why me. Why now._ "Let me go!" Gon cried out again. "Silly boy, I won't let you go. If I did, I would go get Killua♥." Gon cringed at the thought of Killua going through this torture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gon cringed and Hisoka laughed again. The teen's face was so... _tortured._ He loved it. He roughly removed his fingers from Gon's hole and was granted the exquisite expression of pain on Gon's face. Immediately, he thrust his fingers back into the opening. "No, this is going to go on for longer than that♠," the magician sung out. He began to scissor his fingers back and forth, adequately preparing the teen. Hisoka's breathing was becoming vaguely labored as he held himself back from tearing directly into Gon. Gon gasped and was taking in shuddering breaths. " _Hisoka!!_ " Gon cried out. Hearing the teen scream his name like that was too much. _I can't hold back anymore.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Can't Hold Back Anymore

Gon cringed and Hisoka laughed again  
 _Gon cringed and Hisoka laughed again. The teen's face was so...tortured. He loved it. He roughly removed his fingers from Gon's hole and was granted the exquisite expression of pain on Gon's face. Immediately, he thrust his fingers back into the opening. "No, this is going to go on for longer than that ♠," the magician sung out. He began to scissor his fingers back and forth, adequately preparing the teen. Hisoka's breathing was becoming vaguely labored as he held himself back from tearing directly into Gon. Gon gasped and was taking in shuddering breaths. "Hisoka!!" Gon cried out. Hearing the boy scream his name like that was too much. I can't hold back anymore._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hisoka continued rubbing his fingers in and out, scissoring as he went, not bothering to try to hit Gon's prostate; he didn't even care right now. He just wanted to be _inside_ of him. "Soon, the pain will go away♥," he whispered in Gon's ear. Gon simply whimpered beneath him; the laborious breathing was only more of a turn on for Hisoka. "Mmmmmmmmmmm♠" he growled and then removed his fingers only to bring the tip of his cock to the entrance of Gon's hole. "W-what are you about to do?" the teen asked, shaking slightly. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~- 

No, no, no...he wasn't about to do....that? There was no way that would ever _fit_ inside of Gon; there was way too much of it. How was? No, no. That wasn't even possible. He felt it at the entrance and he felt himself shake "W-what are you about to do?" he asked, his voice shaking with his body. "You did this to me♠" Hisoka purred and rubbed his hands over Gon's thighs. Gon had to admit, it felt good to be touched in this way...but he didn't want that anywhere near his asshole! He didn't want _anything_ in such a private place! "AHDLFHDS!" Gon's voice strangled aloud as Hisoka simply thrusted all the way into Gon. "G-get out!" he cried. Hisoka laughed maniacally. "Oh Gon, I am just getting started♥" Hisoka said lustfully. He moved his cock backwards a little bit, causing Gon to cry out in pain again. The blood from earlier was mixed in and acted as a sort of lube. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

"You're lucky I've held back as much as I have♠," Hisoka murmured. He moved his hands to Gon's stomach. He would see the teen's expression change into lust, he would make it happen. He felt as though this was enough time for the teen to adjust...and he turned his mind off, giving into his carnal desires. He began to pump back and forth to the sweet cries of Gon's pain. "Un, s-stop!" he could hear the teen crying. And then he shifted his angle so that he would hit that spot, that spot that caused Gon to practically scream. "MMMMMNUGH!" he cried out, and Hisoka knew that he was feeling it properly. Hisoka gripped the teen's sides with his hands, digging in and leaving claw marks in Gon's sides. "Gon, you're so good♥," Hisoka panted out. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon was flipped again, over on his back. He grunted; his body had been through enough. He couldn't deny the feelings of his body, couldn't deny that he loved the feeling of that spot being hit inside of him. Hisoka pulled Gon's legs up so that his feet were by his head. Gon's eyes widened. He had just gotten used to the position he was in before and he knew that it would hurt again for everything to be changed again. Hisoka didn't pause at all; he simply gripped Gon's legs and thrust inside of him, kissing the side of Gon's thigh and hitting his prostate. Gon gasped at the experience; pleasure and pain were molding into one and his body was a mess of confusion. He didn't know how to feel! Hisoka slowed down his pumping and started easing in slowly and sensually kissed Gon's leg. He rubbed his hands up and down Gon's leg and listened to Gon's cries. _It feels...good._ Gon couldn't deny it anymore. He may have hated this, but he loved this. The feelings; they were new and they were good. They were pain, they were lust, and they were pleasure. Gon gasped as Hisoka brought his hand down to Gon's erect member and proceeded to pump up and down with his hand at the same speed his dick was going back and forth inside of Gon's asshole. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Yes, yes, yes!_ "Gon, you like this♠," Hisoka declared triumphantly as he looked at the boy's ecstatic face. The noises he could make Gon create were beautiful. This moment; it was definitely worth the wait. This was so much better with Gon looking at him with those lustful cravings. Hisoka sucked on Gon's leg, moved his hand up and down Gon's member, and slowly pumped back and forth. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he moved his hands up to Gon's calf's and pumped harder and deeper into Gon, watching the teen's face switch between pain and pleasure. Harder and faster, harder and faster, until finally, the white substance mixed with the blood of Gon's anus began to seep out of his hole. Hisoka immediately brought his face down and licked Gon's member. Gon shivered from the contact. Of course, Gon had never been touched in such a way. Hisoka enveloped his mouth around the erect figure and it only took him a few pumps up and down for the boy to get close. Removing his mouth, Hisoka let his fingers do the rest of the work until Gon came. " _Hisoka,_ " Gon cried out. "Mmmmmmm, you saying my name like that; you have no idea what it does to me♥," Hisoka purred. "It makes me want to take you all over again♠." Hisoka laughed at the fear on Gon's face; the teen was definitely not ready for another round. "Go clean yourself in the other room♥," Hisoka said to Gon. Gon lay on the bed gasping for breath, barely registering the words Hisoka was giving him. His head lay on the pillow and his body felt mangled. Staggering, he got up and slowly walked towards the bathroom; he could barely walk. Hisoka sighed; that limping figure was so beautiful and it was entirely Hisoka's fault. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon mindlessly started a bath and sat in the tub, staring at the water. What had even happened just now? First, all of these crazy tingling feelings had been found. Then, he put another man's dick inside of his mouth. Fingers were put in his butthole. A _dick _was put in his butthole. And at the end of it all, he came and it was the best feeling he had ever had. A knock interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Hisoka standing in the doorway. He gulped, hoping to hell the magician wasn't coming for round two or anything. "Don't worry; I won't sleep with you again today♥," Hisoka purred. "I simply forgot to mark you as mine♠." Stepping forward, he leaned over the bath and put his hands on Gon's shoulders. "I thought you weren't going to do that?" Gon asked. "Mmmmmm, you kept asking me to leave and telling me to stop... I only said I wouldn't leave marks if you were a good boy♥," Hisoka smiled and dropped down to Gon. "D-don't; I--what am I going to tell Killua?" Hisoka leaned down toward's Gon's neck and Gon felt his stomach tighten with anticipation. He didn't want any marks left on him, but he did want to know how it felt...Hisoka leaned down and lightly kissed Gon's neck before sucking the blood to just under the skin. "ooo," Gon shivered. It felt...good. "It's light enough that you can claim it to be a bruise from the fight. I don't want you to forget what happened to you♠," Hisoka murmured and then abruptly left the room. _That was it?_ Gon immediately chided himself. __

__He should be grateful that nothing else had happened. He wasn't sure he would be able to take anything else happening tonight. He sighed and finished washing himself, before taking a towel off the rack and drying himself off. Walking back into the room, he glanced at Hisoka. The man was still naked a a baby. A well-toned baby. "Where are my clothes?" Gon asked. Hisoka chuckled. "They're all on the couch. Take them and leave♥." Suspicious of the man, Gon went over to the couch, put on his clothing and then walked towards the door. "Gon♠," the magician called out. Gon cringed and turned around. "Your shirt is wrinkled♥," Hisoka said before turning around and walking towards the bathroom. Flushing red, Gon simply glared at the receding body of the man who had just taken his virginity and walked out the door, giving it a good slam behind him. If he was lucky, he could get back to the room before Killua did...._ _


	12. Flipping

_He should be grateful that nothing else had happened. He wasn't sure he would be able to take anything else happening tonight. He sighed and finished washing himself, before taking a towel off the rack and drying himself off. Walking back into the room, he glanced at Hisoka. The man was still naked a a baby. A well-toned baby. "Where are my clothes?" Gon asked. Hisoka chuckled. "They're all on the couch. Take them and leave♥." Suspicious of the man, Gon went over to the couch, put on his clothing and then walked towards the door. "Gon♠," the magician called out. Gon cringed and turned around. "Your shirt is wrinkled♥," Hisoka said before turning around and walking towards the bathroom. Flushing red, Gon simply glared at the receding body of the man who had just taken his virginity and walked out the door, giving it a good slam behind him. If he was lucky, he could get back to the room before Killua did...._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon was lucky to be as resilient as he was. He only needed to calm down, reset himself, maybe put ice on his butt so he would be able to actually sit on it, and act like he had been practicing Ten on his own. After all, there was no reason for Killua to be suspicious of him doing anything, especially not _that._ All Gon had to do was avoid acting oddly. He took a deep breath when he opened the door to the place he and Killua had been living. _Please don't be home, please don't be home, please please please._ "Killua?" he called as he walked in. He felt his hope grow as he walked through the house, "Killua, are you here?" he called out again. Hearing nothing, he walked through the whole house, careful not to stagger. There was no sign of Killua. Gon breathed a deep sigh of relief. _Good, I have time._ He practically ran over to the freezer, but stopped before he reached it. What if Killua showed up right now and saw Gon putting ice on his butt? That would be even weirder. Gon carefully walked around the room, yes, this wasn't that bad. Casually, he sat down on the couch. The pain was fading to almost nothingness, as though nothing had happened. _Okay, I can do this._ Smiling, he thought about how excited Killua would be about the developments in his Ten. Gon decided to walk over, find Killua, and walk home with him. That would be fun :)

He walked over to the door, opened it, and only made it as far as the the bottom floor of the elevator before seeing Killua. "Killua!" Gon shouted out, excited to see him. Killua looked vaguely surprised to see him, "Where are you going this late at night?" he asked. "I was coming here to get you, silly," Gon cheerily replied as he pressed the elevator buttons to go back up to the room. "What, you thought I couldn't walk back on my own or something?" Killua snickered. "I'm probably way better off than you would be walking around at night." Gon glared at him, "No, you're not!" he stated, denying the fact that nobody would even try to mess with Killua this late at night. Killua gave off too much of a scary vibe for anyone to want to pick a fight with him. Except maybe Hisoka... _No, I'm not going to think about that anymore._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~- 

The doors opened and Gon and Killua stepped in and pressed the button for their floor. Killua was actually kinda happy that Gon had tried to find him. It showed the Gon cared and Killua could pretend to fantasize that Gon loved him back. Of course, that was stupid. But Killua could fantasize if he wanted to. Suddenly he noticed something and he doubled over laughing. "Hahaha, Gon! Gon! Your neck! Haha!" Gon stared at him confused, lifting his arm up as though about to touch his neck, but stopped before finishing the motion. "W-what about my neck?" Barely able to breath through all of the laughter, Killua managed to choke out his reasoning "It looks like you," Killua laughed and tried to catch his breath. "Looks like you have a _hickey._ " Gon continued staring at him, still fairly confused. "What's a hickey?" he asked, only succeeding im prompting more laughter from Killua, who was now rolling on the floor of the elevator. 

"Killua!" Gon stamped his food angrily. Killua sat up and tried to catch his breath, only to look at Gon and succumb to the laughter again. Gon continued to glare at Killua. As they reached their floor, Killua managed to calm himself down. He stood up and wiped a tear from his eye as they exited the elevator. "Man, that was funny," he commented, still giggling a little bit. "Now, tell me what a hickey is!" Gon demanded, clearly a little frustrated. Killua snickered "the fact that you don't know what a hickey is makes it even funnier." Gon continued to stare at him and Killua sighed "I'll explain once we get to the room, okay?" "You'd better!" Gon replied, still annoyed. 

The second they reached the room, Gon whipped around on his foot and stared at Killua "So?" Killua smiled "It's like a sex thing, Gon. People like...they get turned on y'know? They get turned on by people touching spots on them and sometimes it feels really good to touch certain spots, like the neck. So...sometimes people kiss each other's necks or suck on them and leave hickeys when they're doing stuff." Killua watched as Gon's face became more and more red; he looked so confused. It was all Killua could do to stop himself from laughing again. _Poor Gon. You're too innocent_. Killua snickered again "You haven't let anyone kiss your neck recently, have you?"

Gon stiffened a little before laughing "Shut up Killua" he said and promptly threw a pillow at him. Killua dodged and grinned as he recalled their last fight. "Sure you wanna do that, Gon?" he asked. Gon smiled and reached for another pillow, only to have Killua run up and kick it out of his hand. Gon laughed and grabbed Killua's wrist, pinning him onto the ground. Killua was intensely aware of how close Gon's face was to his. He wiggled his arms under Gon's wrists "I'm gonna win again," Killua said confidently. Gon smiled radiantly "You wanna bet?" he asked. Gon's radiant smile always made Killua happy and looking at it was an almost blinding experience for him. Killua twisted his arm and caused Gon to fall and topple on top of Killua. Taking advantage of the confusion, Killua flipped Gon over and was now straddling his waist. Their positions were officially reversed. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Killua flipped Gon over and suddenly Gon was intensely aware of how close Killua's face was to his and what piece of his body Killua was almost directly on top of. The same thing had happened a few days ago, but it had never mattered to Gon. But now...he was aware of everything. He could feel Killua's breath on his face. _When did Killua's eyes get so blue?_ "Killua, your eyes are a pretty shade of blue," Gon told him. He watched as Killua's eyes widened in surprise and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "You can't just say stuff like that," he muttered awkwardly. "Haha, you're funny when you feel awkward," Gon told Killua, happy to see Killua reveal his emotions. Killua was normally great at hiding how he truly felt about something. Gon twisted his arm the same way Killua had and flipped him over. "Ha!" he yelped triumphantly. He was on top of Killua again, winning. "You can't use complimenting the enemy as a tactic!" Killua objected. "Yes I can. And it worked too!" Gon declared. "Did it work or did I let you do that?" Killua asked slyly. Gon looked at him pointedly "Why would you let me pin you down?" "Maybe I'm into that." Killua laughed, earning himself a punch to the shoulder from Gon. Of course, now that Gon had lifted his hand, Killua was able to roll back to the top. "See? This went completely according to plan."

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Killua's heart thumped faster as he said "Maybe I'm into that." It was one of the more risky things he had ever told Gon. He didn't know how Gon would react, but getting punched made it easier to dominate the fight again. _Dominate, I'd like to dominate Gon._ Killua waggled his eyebrows at Gon. "Watcha gonna do about this?" he asked. "Why is your heart thumping so hard?" asked Gon. Killua opened his mouth a little in surprise, feeling his heart thump even louder now that the question had been asked. "I-we're doing stuff right now, duh," he said to him. "Working out makes your heart rate go up." Gon cocked his head to the side a little. "It doesn't make your heart rate go up that much," he replied. He pushed himself into an upright position, putting his hand on Killua's forehead. "Are you sick?" he asked. "I'm not sick!" Killua said, slapping his hand away. _Maybe lovesick, but there's nothing that can be done about that._ "Mmm, okay. But you should go take a shower; I'll make some soup." Gon refused to hear any of Killua's complaints as he gently pushed him towards the shower. Killua sighed and resigned himself to his fate. After a few minutes of his shower, he began to smell the familiar scent of burnt soup. He sighed, of course. There's no way Gon would be capable of making soup without some kind of supervision. Ignoring the scent, he continued to wash his hair. He thought about Gon and the positions they had been in tonight. It was so innocent and pure, but it would only take a little nudge to turn that into something else...


	13. Declaration

_"Mmm, okay. But you should go take a shower; I'll make some soup." Gon refused to hear any of Killua's complaints as he gently pushed him towards the shower. Killua sighed and resigned himself to his fate. After a few minutes of his shower, he began to smell the familiar scent of burnt soup. He sighed, of course. There's no way Gon would be capable of making soup without some kind of supervision. Ignoring the scent, he continued to wash his hair. He thought about Gon and the positions they had been in tonight. It was so innocent and pure, but it would only take a little nudge to turn that into something else..._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon stood sheepishly by the stove as Killua came out of the shower. "I burned the soup," he said and Killua sighed. "I could smell it when I was in the shower." Gon stuck his tongue out at him "I tried; that should count for something." Killua sighed again "But you didn't turn the fan on or open any windows in order to vent the place out." Gon pouted "I forgot about that..." he said. "I don't even know how to work the vent." Killua laughed and picked up Gon's hand, guiding him to the knob. "Here, I'll help you. You just gotta move it a little bit like this for the vent to work." He moved Gon's hand in an odd direction and the vent immediately turned on. Gon stayed still for a few seconds. "Gon?" Gon snapped out of whatever daze he was in "Yeah, yeah it does. Thanks Killua. I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower...." Worried eyes met brown ones "Are you okay, Gon? You seem a bit off." Gon shook his head "I'm fine," he said. Killua was concerned. First, Gon lied to him. And now? Killua didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that Gon was clearly upset about something. "Okay, you shower and I'll make some soup." He winked at Gon " _without burning it._ " Gon lightly punched Killua in the shoulder and laughed "Shut up!"

______________________________________________________________________

It had been about two weeks since the incident had occurred. Gon and Killua had both lost enough fights to be knocked down levels. Now they were strategically staying in the lower levels, both trying to make some more money before they went to Yorknew City. If they were going to an auction, they wanted to be able to buy things there. Plus, Gon wanted to be able to show Mito how much he was able to make as a Hunter. He was confident that if she saw how successful he was, she would be happier for him. And then, he would get to see Kurapika and Leorio at Yorknew City! He was so excited! But...he hated purposefully losing fights. It was one thing to be defeated by an opponent stronger than Gon. But purposefully making himself worse just to stay on the level? It was not fun, but he and Killua were both confident that it would be worth it. Killua...Gon wasn't sure about Killua. He had been avoiding Killua for the past two weeks. Ever since _then,_ he'd been looking at Killua a little differently and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Not at all the time, but sometimes Killua would touch him and it would feel like fire. Whenever they play-fought or had a tickle war, Gon would realize how close Killua was and it felt...odd. Even when Killua wasn't touching Gon, Gon was intensely aware of Killua's presence.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Killua knew that Gon had been avoiding him, but he didn't know why. Sometimes, if Killua brushed against Gon's shoulder, Gon would tense up and look away. Killua sighed as he thought about it. He had been ignoring the oddness in the hopes that it would just go away or Gon would at least explain what was going on, but nothing had happened. It only appeared to have gotten worse. Soon, Killua was going to have to confront Gon. This had been going on for too long and he wanted to figure out what was going on before they went to Yorknew City and definitely before they went to Mito's house. Killua didn't want to meet the woman Gon considered his mother when Gon was still busy avoiding him.

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon was sitting cross-legged on the bed, practicing his Nen when Killua walked in. Gon tensed as he noticed that Killua seemed upset about something. Gon had been feeling vaguely odd around Killua, but he definitely didn't want Killua to be upset. "What's wrong?" he asked. Killua stood in the doorway and stared Gon down. "You."

"Me?" Gon asked, confused. _Me? He can't possibly know my body is reacting to him...can he?_ "Yes, you. You're avoiding me, you tense up almost every time you see me, and if I touch you, you look scared! What is going on?" Gon opened his mouth and then closed it. "Y-you could tell?" he asked. _No, I should have denied it and said that nothing was wrong. Stupid stupid stupid._ "Gon, I'm not an idiot. You've been avoiding me for about two weeks. I was ignoring it and hoping that it would work itself out, but it hasn't. Be honest with me and tell me what's going on." Gon shifted uncomfortably on the bed. _I guess I must not have been very good at hiding it. Crap! I don't want to tell him; how will he react?_ "I don't want to," Gon replied. 

Killua looked at Gon and threw his arm out " _Why?!_ Gon, you're my _only_ friend. You've been awkward around me and I just want to fix it. Tell me what's going on; did I do something wrong? What did I do to make you act like this?" Gon was horrified "No, no Killua. No, you didn't do anything! You're-you're perfect. Absolutely perfect. I think...that's the problem." Killua gaped at Gon. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

_He thinks I'm perfect?_ "Gon, you think I'm perfect? But why?" he asked. "You just are! You don't burn soup, your eyes are pretty, you always stand up for yourself, and you always stand up for me. You tell me when I've done stuff wrong and you get all angry whenever I hurt myself." Killua stared at Gon. "You really think my eyes are pretty?" It sounded like...like...like Gon was avoiding him because Gon liked Killua. But that wasn't possible. Killua decided right then. No more holding back. If he scared Gon away, it would be better than watching Gon avoid him and flinch at Killua's touch. _Here goes nothing._ "Gon, there's something I want to tell you." Gon looked up at Killua; his brown eyes were filled with curiosity and a hint of apprehension. Killua licked his lips. He felt his heart rate go up. _I'm going to do this_ Gon looked up at him, concerned. "Your heart rate went up again." Killua blushed a little as he sat down on the bed next to Gon, angled so that he could clearly see his face. "Sometimes I get nervous and my heart rate goes up, okay?" Gon smiled at him "I know, it's cute." Killua blew out an exasperated sigh. "Of course you think it's cute," he muttered. "So....what did you want to tell me?" Gon asked and Killua stared at him. "Are you sure you want to know?" He knew that this statement would only serve a purpose of making Gon that much more curious, but he still had to ask. Gon nodded his head and Killua took a deep breath. "Gon, I'm in love with you."


	14. Are You Sure?

_"So....what did you want to tell me?" Gon asked and Killua stared at him. "Are you sure you want to know?" He knew that this statement would only serve a purpose of making Gon that much more curious, but he still had to ask. Gon nodded his head and Killua took a deep breath. "Gon, I'm in love with you._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon stared at Killua. _Did he just say what I think he said? Not that he loves me, but that he's in love with me?_ Was that even possible? "W-what did you say?" Gon asked. Killua took another deep breath and repeated his statement. "Gon, I'm in love with you." Gon continued sitting on the bed, shocked at the revelation. How could this even be possible? "You're too perfect to love me," Gon replied, his eyes downcast as he looked at the sheets on the bed to avoid making eye contact. Killua brought his hands up to Gon's cheeks and turned Gon's head so that they were looking each other eye to eye. "Gon, I'm in love with you."

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Killua's hands were cupped around Gon's face. _If I'm going to do this, I'm going all the way. I need to know how he reacts._ Ever so slowly, Killua brought his face closer to Gon's and gently tugged Gon's face closer to his own. Gon didn't hold back at all and let himself be tugged along. Killua was looking directly into the dark brown eyes of the boy he loved. "Believe me," he whispered to Gon as he continued to slowly close the gap between their faces. Gon's lips parted slightly, but Killua doubted Gon had ever kissed anyone. It didn't matter. Those parted lips were a clear invitation. But just to be sure..."Can I?" he asked Gon, their faces were now barely a breath away from each other. An onlooker would have assumed they were kissing. Gon nodded his had and Killua closed the distance and his lips closed around Gon's upper lip. Unsure lips met Killua's lips and repeated the same motion on Killua's bottom lip. They kissed three times before Killua pulled back and brought his hands down. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

_What was that?_ The butterflies in Gon's stomach were going crazy; he was so nervous. He couldn't believe he had done that! He couldn't believe Killua had kissed him! Thinking about what had occurred mere seconds ago caused Gon to smile a big smile and he threw his arms around Killua, hugging him. Killua laughed and so did Gon. _Killua loves me._ Those words were a beautiful to Gon and he didn't think there was anyone else in the world who could say anything that would leave as big an impact on Gon. Killua staggered from the force of the hug and fell so that his back was on the bed and Gon lay on top of him. He laughed as he told Gon "I'm glad you're not upset." Gon shook his head "How could I ever be upset with you, Killua?" he asked. Killua smiled softly. "I think I can name a few ways, but I'm glad that you're not."

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Is it really this easy?_ Killua was surprised that Gon had reacted the way he had. The huge smile on Gon's face was possibly the most beautiful thing Killua had ever seen. There were few things that could be compared in this way. Killua would probably never tell Gon about his sexual urges for him; he didn't want to scare Gon off. But knowing that he could kiss Gon, that Gon was _happy_ to know Killua loved him, and knowing that Gon would kiss him back was more than enough for Killua. It was definitely more than Killua had expected. Gon was still laying down on him and Killua smiled. He flipped Gon off of his stomach so that they lay side by side with their backs on the bed. Tentatively, he reached his hand out to hold Gon's. Gon easily accepted his hand. After a few awkward fidgets, they found a way to hold hands that felt comfortable for both of them. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon smiled as he held Killua's hand. It was quite possible that nothing in the world was quite as nice as holding Killua's hand. His thoughts drifted to what had happened with Hisoka and he found himself curiously wondering what that would be like with Killua...He shut down that train of thought quickly. It was unlikely that Killua wanted that kind of relationship.


	15. Chocolate

_Gon smiled as he held Killua's hand. It was quite possible that nothing in the world was quite as nice as holding Killua's hand. His thoughts drifted to what had happened with Hisoka and he found himself curiously wondering what that would be like with Killua...He shut down that train of thought quickly. It was unlikely that Killua wanted that kind of relationship._

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gon was so happy to be living with the knowledge that Killua loved him. He felt happy and free. Earlier that day, he had gone to buy some chocolate for Killua and the woman at the register had asked him who the lucky lady was. Gon blinked and asked the cashier why she thought he had a lucky lady. Gon skipped down the sidewalk as he recalled her words, "Your eyes are bright and there's a spring in your step that doesn't come from chocolate." Gon could see the skateboard park in the distance, so he knew that he was getting closer to his destination. He was bringing Killua this chocolate as a surprise and he was looking forward to seeing Killua's face.

As he got closer, he saw Killua perform a small jump trick on his skateboard before sliding back down the ramp. Killua's eyes lit up as he noticed Gon skipping towards him. Killua jumped off of the ramp, tucked his skateboard under his arm, and jogged over to meet Gon. "Gon!" he called out, waving the arm that wasn't holding his skateboard. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice a little breathy by the time he reached Gon. Gon held out his bag "I brought you some chocolate!" Killua's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? Thanks, Gon!" Gon let out a little laugh at Killua's happy reaction. "That was all I wanted to do; I'm just gonna go meditate in the forest a bit, maybe practice some ten."

"Good luck" Killua replied, his voice muffled by the chocolate he was eating. Gon turned and jogged off into the trees, thinking about Killua. _That chocolate is probably all gone by now._ There was no way Killua was capable of making chocolate last. Gon continued running until the trees of the park turned into the trees of the forest. He found a thin trickle of water and followed it until he found the bigger stream it stemmed from. He knew he was close because there were rocks everywhere. _This is a perfect spot._ He climbed on top of one of the rocks. This was the best place to meditate. He could smell the water, feel the wind, hear the birds, and sense the presence of the other wildlife around him.

He had been meditating for about half an hour when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He briefly wondered who it could be, but pushed the thought out of his head and just waited for his phone to stop ringing. _If it's important, whoever it is will call again._ If not, well, he was busy mediating. Not longer after Gon tried to reacquaint himself with nature, Gon felt his phone vibrate again. Suddenly, he was struck with the thought that Killua could be in trouble. Worried, he thrust his hand into his pocket and flipped open his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked. An amused voice responded to his worried question. "I'm alright. It's nice to know you care♥" Gon gasped as he recognized the voice. "H-Hisoka?! What do you want?" Hisoka's voice took on a pouty tone "Is that any kind of way to talk to me? After all I've done for you♠?" Hisoka was met with stubborn silence. "Gon, I want you to walk off of the rock you're on and follow the water upstream."

"How do you know I'm on a rock?" Gon asked. _There's no way anybody else is here with me; I would have sensed it._

"I know everything about you♥." was the only reply Gon was given.

"Why would I listen to you?" Gon inquired.

The voice on the other side of the line chuckled maliciously.

"Because...I'm using Killua's phone to talk to you. Where do you think Killua is♠?"

"Don't you even touch him!!!!" Gon screamed into the phone, as he immediately jumped off of the rock. He landed, but tripped and fell into the mud. He could hear Hisoka laughing, because Gon hadn't actually closed the phone yet. "I guess you're worried. You'd better get here quick♥!" Glowering, Gon did his best to wipe the mud off of his phone before hanging up and shoving it into his pocket.

He closed his eyes. _Breath. You need to breath. You're not any help if you're panicking._ He took a few deep breaths before continuing his trek up the stream. He would only slow himself down if he panicked because he knew that he would trip and fall. After about twenty minutes of running up the stream, Gon began to grow worried. It had been a while and he didn't really know where he was even supposed to go. He knew to go up the stream, but who knew how long the stream was?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisoka had been following Gon for quite some time now. It was insane how the teen could get so wrapped up in worry. Hisoka knew that in a normal situation, Gon would have sensed his presence. The only reason Gon hadn't sensed Hisoka's presence earlier was because of how far away Hisoka was. Now...Gon was just too worried and distracted. _My little fruit. I am coming for you♠._ Hisoka wanted to take his time with Gon today. Or he wanted to completely dominate him. He didn't know, but he knew that he was going to do something and it wouldn't be nice. Hisoka angled himself downwards, preparing to sprint towards the young man. He would tackle Gon and then.... _ohh. ___


	16. Tree

_Hisoka had been following Gon for quite some time now. It was insane how the teen could get so wrapped up in worry. Hisoka knew that in a normal situation, Gon would have sensed his presence. The only reason Gon hadn't sensed Hisoka's presence earlier was because of how far away Hisoka was. Now...Gon was just too worried and distracted. My little fruit. I am coming for you♠. Hisoka wanted to take his time with Gon today. Or he wanted to completely dominate him. He didn't know, but he knew that he was going to do something and it wouldn't be nice. Hisoka angled himself downwards, preparing to sprint towards the young man. He would tackle Gon and then....ohh._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon sensed the presence just in time to dodge out of the way. "Hisoka!" he exclaimed. Hisoka skidded to a stop and grinned that awful smile of his. "Is that all you know how to say♥?" Hisoka asked. "Where is Killua?" Gon asked, wary of the older man. He walked backwards a few steps, but it was futile. Hisoka grabbed Gon by throat and lifted his body into the air. Gon grabbed at Hisoka's hands as he kicked his legs in a useless effort to wither out of Hisoka's grasp. Gon tried to talk through the vice-like grip on his throat. "Where is Killua?" he asked, his voice strained with the effort of talking through it. Hisoka tutted "It wouldn't be a very fun game if I just told you the answer...♠" His smile widened into a grin before he let go of Gon and watched Gon fall to the ground and cough. "Where...is...Killua?" Gon gasped out between breaths. Hisoka crouched down in front of Gon "Wouldn't you like to know♥?" Glaring, Gon kicked his leg out in a weak attempt to knock Hisoka over. Hisoka easily jumped over the kick before pushing Gon's forehead down and watching Gon fall in the dirt again. "You've got dirt all over you... _such_ a dirty boy ♠."

Gon tensed at the tone of voice Hisoka used. Last time he heard that tone.... Hisoka grabbed Gon by the wrists and pinned him to a tree. "Ack!" Gon cried as his body was roughly thrown against the bark. Gon attempted to kick Hisoka, but Hisoka closed his knees around Gon's leg and Gon found himself in a rather uncomfortable position. He was basically hanging by his wrists. His right ankle was caught between Hisoka's legs and his left toe was just barely able to touch the ground. Hisoka leaned his face down closer and stared intently into Gon's eyes. Gon visibly trembled. 

"Oooo, are you afraid♥?" Hisoka asked mockingly. "I'm not afraid; I just need to know where Killua is." Hisoka bent down and spoke softly into Gon's ear "Maybe you should be afraid♠." Gon shivered, but not from fear. There was something about Hisoka's voice that could sometimes make Gon...it made him...he just hated that voice. Hisoka tilted his head so that he was breathing against Gon's neck. "Gon, why do you want to find Killua♥?" Hisoka asked before placing a light kiss on Gon's neck. _No no no, not again. This is just like the alley._ "Because I don't know what you did with Killua," Gon replied. "I never said that _I_ did anything to Killua"Hisoka purred out before placing another kiss on Gon's neck again, evoking a slight twitch from Gon. "You told me you did!" Gon cried, angrily, vigorously rejuvenating his struggle to be free from this nightmare.

Hisoka giggled as Gon's foot went crazy "Are you sure you want to do that? You're making me kind of _excited♠."_ Gon froze; he knew what Hisoka meant by excited. _Just let me go._ Hisoka smirked at Gon and Gon quivered a little under that intense stare, but continued to look back defiantly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh, you're so stupid when you're worried about Killua. That determination._ Gon's defiant eyes looked back at Hisoka and refused to be broken. _I will break you._ "Why would I do anything to Killua♥?" Hisoka murmured, interested in Gon's response. "Because...you're Hisoka and you're _crazy."_ Gon spat out the word crazy, as though it were some sort of insult. "Tell me, Gon. Do you like crazy♠?" Hisoka asked. Hisoka moved Gon's arms so that he was pinning Gon's flailing wrists to the tree with his left hand. Hisoka's right hand was now free to slide up and down Gon's sides. Hisoka saw Gon clench his teeth and knew that the teen was trying to fight it. _Yes, fight it, Gon. Fight as hard as you can; you won't win._ Hisoka saw Gon's brow furrow as he tried to think of something. "You said that you didn't do anything to Killua...did someone else do something t-Ah!" Gon's voice was cut off by Hisoka grabbing Gon's back and pressing their bodies together, slightly rubbing the area between Gon's legs. Hisoka continued to maneuver his pelvic area as he held Gon's face and questioned him "What were you saying, Gon♥?" Gon's legs twitched from the contact on them and his back arched as Hisoka's fingers moved from Gon's face and began to trail down Gon's spine. _I love that I can do this to you._ Gon did his best to move his own pelvic area out of Hisoka's way, causing minimal contact, but Hisoka knew that his efforts were succeeding. 

"S-stop that!" Gon weakly demanded. "Why would I stop doing something that's _soo_ much fun. Go on, finish what you were saying earlier♠," Hisoka ordered Gon. Hisoka slid his right hand down Gon's leg and hoisted it up so that it rest on Hisoka's hip. "If you don't wrap your other leg around me, you'll probably fall down. What could I do to you then♥?" Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation as Gon reluctantly wrapped his knee around Hisoka's back. _Ahhhhhh, that's more like it._ "Tell me if Killua is okay," Gon demanded. _You're in no position to ask questions, Gon._ Hisoka began to maneuver his pelvic area again. This time, Gon had no clear way to defend against the movements without simply making them more intense. Gon gritted his teeth and hissed "Just answer the question!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's play a game, Gon♠." Hisoka suggested while bringing his head down to nibble on Gon's ear. Ahhh!" Gon cried, horrified by the way his body was betraying him. _He just bit my ear. And I **liked **it.****_ "W-why?" Gon panted out, having just barely heard the question. He was currently trying not to focus on the way Hisoka's breath felt on his neck, a place that was apparently very sensitive. "Because I like playing games with you, Gon♥," Hisoka murmured before bringing his lips down to lay a sensual kiss down on Gon's neck. Gon drew in a shaky breath and tried to slow down his breathing. _This does not affect me this does not affect me this does not affect me._ "What's the prize?" he asked. His voice sounded a little breathy, but it was better than the gasps that Gon was trying to avoid. "Well," Hisoka kissed Gon's neck again and Gon felt himself tremble from the sensuality of the action. "If you win, I will honestly answer any two questions you ask of me." Gon drew a sharp intake of breath as Hisoka's pelvic area moved again. _Is that his? I think I can feel it through his pants._ "W-what if you win?" Gon asked, trying to keep his head clear. He had plenty of questions that he wanted answered, but he had no idea what the magician could want. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take that kind of risk. "If I win, then you have to honestly answer a question of mine♠." _What?_ Gon had been expecting some kind of awful trial. "Just one for you?" Gon asked. Hisoka nodded and Gon tried to read the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Was this disappointment or relief? 

"Okay, what about changing it? If I win, then I get-Ah!" Gon was rudely interrupted by Hisoka grabbing Gon's ass, squeezing it tightly, and then letting abruptly letting go. "Stop interrupting me!!" Gon glared angrily as Hisoka laughed. "But it's so much fun....♥" Gon took yet another calming breath. "I want one question and a favor if I win." Hisoka arched his brows back in surprise. ***author's note* not that his eyebrows had very far to arch haha, look at dem brows; they couldn't go any higher if they tried :P By the way, how do I make stuff underlined on here? *end of author's note*** "Oh really? I suppose I can accept that♠." Gon looked up at him, trying to read how serious Hisoka was being. It was frustratingly difficult to tell whether Hisoka was lying or telling the truth. _Frustratingly difficult? More like impossible._ "Are you going to change yours as well or are you going to stick with the question?" Gon implored. 

Hisoka licked his lips. "I'll stick with the questions; I have no need of any favors from you♥." Gon bit back an argument. He was slightly offended, but also relieved. He really didn't want to know what kind of favor Hisoka would come up with for him. "Okay, so are you going to explain the game?" Hisoka chuckled "It's a very simple game with very simple rules. The first one of us to cum is the loser♠." _What._ Gon had been thinking along the lines of Rock Paper Scissors, Go Fish, or...anything that wasn't sexual. "Um." Hisoka leered at Gon "Oh, don't tell me you were thinking we would be playing some kind of innocent game....♥" Gon cleared his throat "Is there any way we can change the game to something else?" Gon asked. He was nervous, excited, afraid, anticipating what was to come, and could feel himself hoping for Hisoka to say no. "Not if you'd like to be able to see Killua tonight♠." Gon's head snapped up "Where is Killua?!" Hisoka laughed "Ask me again after you've won♠." Gon glared at Hisoka before responding. "Fine." Hisoka leaned down so that he was looking directly into Gon's eyes. Gon's heart beat went up a little at the intimacy of the act. "Shall we begin♥?" Hisoka asked. Gon drew in a shaky breath before answering. "Yes."


	17. Games

_Hisoka licked his lips. "I'll stick with the questions; I have no need of any favors from you♥." Gon bit back an argument. He was slightly offended, but also relieved. He really didn't want to know what kind of favor Hisoka would come up with for him. "Okay, so are you going to explain the game?" Hisoka chuckled "It's a very simple game with very simple rules. The first one of us to cum is the loser♠." What. Gon had been thinking along the lines of Rock Paper Scissors, Go Fish, or...anything that wasn't sexual. "Um." Hisoka leered at Gon "Oh, don't tell me you were thinking we would be playing some kind of innocent game....♥" Gon cleared his throat "Is there any way we can change the game to something else?" Gon asked. He was nervous, excited, afraid, anticipating what was to come, and could feel himself hoping for Hisoka to say no. "Not if you'd like to be able to see Killua tonight♠." Gon's head snapped up "Where is Killua?!" Hisoka laughed "Ask me again after you've won♠." Gon glared at Hisoka before responding. "Fine." Hisoka leaned down so that he was looking directly into Gon's eyes. Gon's heart beat went up a little at the intimacy of the act. "Shall we begin♥?" Hisoka asked. Gon drew in a shaky breath before answering. "Yes."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing could have prepared Gon for the rough treatment he had unwittingly signed up for. 

Gon thought that he knew most of Hisoka's tricks. Gon thought that he could keep track of Hisoka. He didn't realize how much Hisoka had been holding back from him. He didn't realize just how much Hisoka had been holding before. Gon's body had been thrown to the ground; he was no longer wearing a shirt, and hands were _everywhere._ The sensations he was feeling across his body were _insane._ Pain and pleasure were molded into one and Gon was unable to stop himself from crying out when Hisoka twisted his nipple and bit down on his neck. Another hand was gripping his thigh, moving closer to the top of his pants. Gon had never been this excited before; he didn't even know it was possible for his body to feel the way it felt at this moment. Mere touches from Hisoka were causing him to feel limp. He struggled to form a coherent sentence in his brain. _I need to get a favor from him._ Hisoka's fingers were slowly pulling his shorts down. Gon bit his lip as Hisoka's lips trailed down his chest. _This is more than I can handle._ Hisoka brought his mouth back up Gon's chest and gave a little suck around Gon's nipple. "I believe I am winning this game♠," Hisoka purred. Gon shivered at the sound of Hisoka's voice. _Killua. I need to save Killua. I need to do it._

Gon worked up his nerve between his little gasps and pushed Hisoka off of him, flipping Hisoka over and straddling the older man. He knew that Hisoka had allowed him to do that; he simply wasn't strong enough to do that without Hisoka's permission and the element of surprise wasn't enough to get past Hisoka's natural intuition. "What are you going to do now that you have me in this position♥?" Hisoka murmured, intently watching Gon. A faint pink aura appeared across Gon's cheeks; he didn't know what he was doing. _If I just copy Hisoka, everything should go well._ Gon bent his neck down and lightly kissed Hisoka's neck. Hisoka chortled at the contact "Gon, sweet Gon, you're going to have to try harder than that to impress me. I like it... _rough_ ♠." In response, Gon bit down on Hisoka's neck and slid his hand under Hisoka's shirt. "Mmmmmmmmm, better♥." Gon thought about what Hisoka said " _I like it rough_." He dragged his fingernails down the older man's chest and watched as Hisoka's face twisted with pleasure. 

Gon wasn't sure if he liked the faces Hisoka was making or if he was afraid of them. Either way, he knew this was necessary. He _had_ to protect Killua and this was the only way for Gon to ensure that. Hisoka grabbed Gon's wrist and crushed Gon's fingers into the bigger man's hand. "You're trying so hard... _I love it_ ♠." Gon yanked at Hisoka's wrist in a futile attempt to get his hand back. Failing to get the resort he wanted, Gon merely gave up and brought his head down to Hisoka's neck again, biting it passionately. " _Mmmmmmmm_ ♥," Hisoka groaned and Gon felt himself shiver. Those noises...Gon couldn't deny that he liked the sounds of pleasure that Hisoka made. Gon couldn't deny that he liked knowing that _he_ was the source of those noises. But Gon knew that it was going to take more than biting Hisoka's neck to get the man to cum. He remembered what happened earlier, when Hisoka had told him to treat it like ice cream. That had been the biggest reaction from Hisoka that Gon had seen so far. It stood to reason to assume that Gon should do that again. Gon took one of his hands to Hisoka's sides and started to bring down Hisoka's pants. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ah, Gon. That's right, lead yourself. You know what to do. "Mmmm_ ♠" Hisoka groaned out in anticipation. He didn't know if Gon would attempt to simply place his hands around his member or if Gon planned on using his mouth, but Hisoka knew that whatever happened would be interesting. Gon managed to use his one hand to bring Hisoka's pants down to around Hisoka's ankles and then paused. Hisoka guessed that Gon wasn't sure how to get Hisoka's pants all the way off with just one hand. Hisoka let go of Gon's hand, which allowed Gon to grab Hisoka's pants and take them the rest of the way off (Hisoka still had to lift up his feet). Gon eyed Hisoka's boxers and Hisoka could see the doubt and determination mixed inside of Gon's eyes. _Yes, do it. I'm not going to help you; you'll have to take them off on your own._ Gon shakily brought his hand towards Hisoka's boxers and hitched his thumbs on the sides, slowly sliding them off. Hisoka shuddered. He knew that the Gon's slowness was mere reluctance, but it felt so _sensual._

Hisoka grinned as he watched Gon's eyes widen at the sight of Hisoka's cock springing up. Gon's eyes narrowed in determination and he steadily wrapped his fingers around the monstrosity before him. " _Suck it_ ♥," Hisoka hissed, unwilling to wait for Gon's clumsy fingers to attempt a hand job. Gon swallowed and lowered his face, repeating his movements from the last time Hisoka had seen him. Gon swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked gently while massaging the rest of it. Hisoka grinned. This felt nice, but Gon was going to have to work way harder if he wanted to make Hisoka cum first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon was proud of himself for willingly bringing his mouth down on _that_ , but he knew that something was profoundly wrong. Hisoka was so at ease and unworried that he wasn't even touching Gon. If Hisoka wasn't trying, then that meant that Gon's efforts were being wasted. The only way Gon could get Hisoka to cum first was if-

**_No._** _I don't want to do that._ Gon relentlessly moved his fingers up and down, making his movements harder and faster while sucking more intensely. If he could just get the magician to groan again or to at least feel threatened enough to touch Gon, then he would have a chance. But...Hisoka remained motionless. Every once in a while, his hips would jerk upwards, but his face remained at a satisfied smile. "Are you even trying♠?" Hisoka asked Gon. Gon flushed red and continued his progress around Hisoka's cock. Hisoka laughed causing Gon growled in frustration. "Mmmm, do that♥," Hisoka murmured. Confused, Gon paused his movements. _The growl_! Gon growled again, sucking fiercely while he did so. Gon moved his head up and down along with his hands and couldn't help but smiling as the magician's body began to react more. But no matter how much progress he had, Gon knew that it wasn't enough. He admitted the truth to himself; he needed Hisoka to lose control. 

If Hisoka lost control and started to put his dick in...in... _in my ass, then I'll win. How do I make him lose control?_ Gon thought about how odd Hisoka was. It was likely that if Gon focused the attention back to himself, Hisoka would lose control easily. Gon took a shaking hand and grabbed one of Hisoka's hands. Hisoka looked down at him, surprised. Gon took the hand and drew it toward's Gon's body. Hisoka let out a low chuckle. "You'll probably lose in minutes if you let me do that♠." Gon glared back at the red-headed man. "Do your worst." Hisoka's grinned widened considerably. "My worst♥?" he asked. Gon gulped, unable to quench the fear in his stomach. Gon started to nod and Hisoka grabbed his arms and threw him face-first on the ground before Gon could finish yawning.

Hisoka bent over Gon's twisted body and whispered into his ear, "I'll save my worst for later. There's so much fun to be had with you still♠." Hisoka's hands ran over Gon's sides and Gon shivered in anticipation. _Fear. Anticipation. Fear._ Hisoka kissed the nape of Gon's neck and Gon gasped. Hisoka's movements became more intense as Gon verbally signaled the way his body felt. _If I am verbal enough, he'll lose control and this will be over._ Hisoka slid his right hand down Gon's pants and Gon groaned, causing Hisoka to groan in turn. Hisoka's erection was pressed against the back of Gon's leg and Gon wriggled his leg in an attempt to cause friction. Hisoka growled at the contact and yanked Gon's pants down before immediately shoving the erection inside of the small hole available. Gon cried out in pain. This was _nothing_ like the last time. Gon had been mildly prepared before, but not this time. In and out, in and out as Gon cried and Hisoka groaned. Hisoka shifted the angle and Gon's pain-filled cries became filled with ecstasy. Hisoka gripped Gon by the waist and pounded into Gon, intensely pumping back and forth. "Ahhh!" Gon screamed and Hisoka took a fist and grabbed some of Gon's hair. Gon groaned in response as he reacted to the new sensation. "D-don't cum inside of me!" Gon begged as his body was rocked back and forth. Hisoka's merciless laugh sounded from above him and the banging only became more rough. _Good. He's lost it._ Gon gave a small sigh of relief and then cried out in surprise when Hisoka's hand moved from his hair to Gon's own member. _No! No! No!_ Gon knew that this would mean an equal footing and he _could not_ have that. 

He concentrated on the tree in front of him, attempting to stop the inevitable. He needed to last at least until he heard the tell-tale groans of the magician cumming. "N-no!" Gon cried out, hoping that the sound of his voice would send Hisoka over the edge again. Gon's helpless body simply racked back and forth more and the hand on his dick continued it's assault. Gon whimpered and Hisoka groaned. _Please...let it be over soon_. "Ahhhh♥!" Hisoka moaned out as his movements began to jerk more. _Just a few more seconds._ But Gon found that he could not resist the allure of Hisoka's pleasure-filled voice. "Mmmm-ah!" Gon choked out as he tried to hold himself back. Hisoka slammed into Gon's ass a final time as a spray of white came onto Hisoka's hand.


	18. The Truth

_He concentrated on the tree in front of him, attempting to stop the inevitable. He needed to last at least until he heard the tell-tale groans of the magician cumming. "N-no!" Gon cried out, hoping that the sound of his voice would send Hisoka over the edge again. Gon's helpless body simply racked back and forth more and the hand on his dick continued it's assault. Gon whimpered and Hisoka groaned. Please...let it be over soon. "Ahhhh♥!" Hisoka moaned out as his movements began to jerk more. Just a few more seconds. But Gon found that he could not resist the allure of Hisoka's pleasure-filled voice. "Mmmm-ah!" Gon choked out as he tried to hold himself back. Hisoka slammed into Gon's ass a final time as a spray of white came onto Hisoka's hand._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon's body shuddered with the aftereffect of the orgasm and he began to panic slightly. The all-important question ran through his head. _Who came first? Me or him?_ Hisoka's hands loosened from their position around Gon's waist. Gon looked down and noticed that his waist and several places on his body had bruises and scratch marks. Gon moved forward to get out of Hisoka's arms, only to have them tighten around him. "Who said you could leave♠?" a sultry voice whispered in his ear. Gon's voice was a bit breathless as he panted out "I'm not leaving; I just want to not be _here_." Hisoka fully released Gon, only to spin him around to look the magician directly in the eyes. "Well, if that was the case, why didn't you just say so♥?" Gon glared at Hisoka and waited for the red-haired man to comment on the winner. He and Hisoka stared at each other for a few minutes and Gon shifted uncomfortably. Gon was vividly aware of his legs shaking a bit and was unsure of how the magician could remain the way he was; sturdy and unaffected. No one would look at him and guess that he had been through a wild tumble of sensuality. 

Hisoka continued to stare at Gon, but Gon was determined to have Hisoka speak first. He did not want the magician to know that Gon did not know the winner of the game. Hisoka tilted his head and started to look Gon up and down. Gon shivered felt his body tingle at the eye contact. He had just been brutally violated by Hisoka and his body was already reacting to him? Hisoka wasn't even touching him, just looking. Gon grit his teeth; he was either going to subject his body to this torment or speak. If he shivered again, the magician was sure to give it another go and Gon did not want that. Gon didn't even know how to get... _it_ out of his _there_ and he definitely didn't want another go. That would be....nasty? Yes, nasty. All of this was nasty. That would be more nasty. Hisoka licked his lips and stared at Gon's neck and felt the shudder run through his body again. He decided to simply act as though he had won. "Well, do you want to know what the favor I have is?"

Hisoka smirked and he bent down to look Gon directly in the eyes. "Why, of course I do. I want to know everything about you♠." Gon balled his fists up. "No, the favor that you have to do now." Hisoka brought his hand up to Gon's face and stroked his cheek "Sweet Gon, why would I have to do a favor for you♥?" Gon clenched his nails into his fists "Because I was on the game," he said stoutly. 

"No, no you didn't♥." Gon refused to be thrown off track. "Yes, I did." 

"Gon, you're a horrible liar♠." At this comment, Gon felt his face flush and he knew that he had ruined the moment and all of his chances. A crumbling sensation started to overcome him, but he held his feelings back. Now was not the time for crumbling. Regardless of his loss, Killua was missing and Gon needed to concentrate. "Aw, don't be sad, little Gon. You didn't win, but you didn't lose either. We came at the same time. I honor my bets and I'll do your favor. But you...you need to answer my question first♥." Gon drew a deep breath. "Okay then, ask it already." _I'm so glad he didn't win completely._

"Do you enjoy the sensations I give you♠?"

Gon stared at Hisoka in shock and his mouth dropped slightly. Hisoka placed a hand on Gon's face and stroked Gon's face with his thumb. "Don't tell me you've gone all shy now. Don't you already know the answer♥?" Gon continued to stare and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He had to be honest and the answer should be no, but.... "Would you like me to help you with your honesty♠?" Hisoka held up a small bottle in his other hand and Gon eyed it warily. He knew that if Hisoka truly wanted him to drink that, there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He was too weak too even run if he wanted to. "Relax, Gon. It's a simple truth serum. How else could I be sure that your answer is honest♥?" 

_So you've been planning on having me drink this anyway._ Gon looked at it suspiciously. Who knew if this was really truth serum or some other drug? However...considering the gap in their strength, it was obvious that Hisoka didn't need drugs to do anything with Gon. And Hisoka wouldn't accept any answers without Gon using the serum. _What kind of stupid question?_ Hisoka brought the bottle up to Gon's mouth and stared intently into his eyes while he used his teeth to pull the cork out. He spat it out and wiggled the bottle invitingly under Gon's nose. "Come on, Gon. Open up♠." Gon reluctantly brought his hands up to grab the vial and looked at it suspiciously. The serum smelled just like regular water. It had a green tint to it, but Gon wouldn't have been able to see the tint if he wasn't looking for one. 

"Go on, Gon....♥" Gon tipped the bottle towards his lips. If he had to drink this stuff anyway, he was going to do this on his own terms. He slowly parted them and allowed the liquid to fall onto his tongue. "You need to drink all of it for it to take proper effect♠," Hisoka ushered. Gon felt a bit irritated at Hisoka's rushing of this task. It was amazing that Gon could even _move_ after all of that and here Hisoka was, trying to get him to drink some foreign substance. He couldn't even taste the serum and he had heightened senses. He doubted he would be able to detect it inside of a drink.

"In a few minutes, that serum should be nice and ready. Now, go on. Think about the question, Gon♥." Gon glared at Hisoka, annoyed that Hisoka was so proud of himself. The answer was obviously a simple "no." He'd been forced into...awful things. How could he possibly _like_ Those sensations? A sliver of doubt crept through Gon's mind as he thought of how it felt to be thrown around, but Gon shoved it away. He wasn't going to worry about that. He _hated_ Hisoka and everything Hisoka had done. There was no question. Hisoka was looking at him expectantly. "Do you enjoy the sensations I give you♠?" Gon felt his mouth open and immediately begin to move as his lips formed a response. Hisoka grinned and bent over, laughing maniacally as Gon's face burned. He couldn't believe that he had allowed those words to escape his mouth. He couldn't believe that his own mouth would betray him like that! There was no way those words could be true. Right? No way? No way those words could be true? 

Hisoka began to laugh manically and Gon stared at his shoes in shock; confused as to how his mouth could have betrayed him like that? What? No? This was crazy! There was no way...Hisoka could have given him any serum! _Who says this serum is legit? Just Hisoka? That's not trustworthy! Why is everything so **wrong?** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ahhhhhahahaha_ The look on Gon's face was so _delicious._ It took a lot of self control for Hisoka not to sink his nails into the boy's sides and let loose again. Of course, he had already known the answer; there was no one who didn't appreciate the sensation of an orgasm. But Hisoka knew that Gon didn't want to like anything from Hisoka. The psychological struggle, _mmmmm._ Looking at Gon's horrified face, Hisoka knew that every moment of patient waiting had been worth it. This poor boy had been traumatized through hell and now been forced to acknowledge that he _liked_ some aspects of it.

Hisoka pulled himself together and waited for Gon to make any kind of different response. He, of course, didn't have to follow his word, but if Gon couldn't trust his word, he would be _much_ less fun to play with. Hisoka was interested in hearing what Gon's favor would be and of course, it was easy to work out details with innocent minds like the one Gon had. Hisoka watched Gon's face and smirked again. The boy was probably trying to convince himself that he had been given some other kind of drug. 

"Gon♥," Hisoka called out, happy to see Gon's confused eyes cloud with worry and doubt. "Go on, tell me what you want me to do♠." Hisoka could barely stop himself from laughing. The truth serum wouldn't wear off for at least an hour and Gon would be forced to answer every question immediately. Why, the possibilities were endless! _And I know just how to word it to get what I want._ "I want you to take me to Killua." _Disappointing. I need to keep myself out of the question if I want him to answer correctly._ "Killuaaaa♠" Hisoka groaned. "Killua, Killua, Killua; he's all you ever talk about! Come on, Gon♥." Hisoka leaned down and tilted Gon's chin up, smiling into his eyes. "Let's make this a bit more interesting. What do you want done to your body♠?" 

A flurry of words came out of Gon's mouth and Hisoka started laughing again. The answer was almost meaningless compared to how broken and damaged the boy before him looked. "I want to have fingers gripping my side, I want to be kissed all over, I want to be tied up and I want to kiss him right on the mouth and I want him to kiss me back and I want AGGGGHHHHH, STOP." Gon stomped his foot angrily into the ground. "Stop making me say these things I don't want to say!" Hisoka grinned wildly and slinked around Gon. "You say you don't want to say them, but it's the truth. You can't lie to yourself, Gon♥." The psychological struggle was so... _beautiful._ And Gon was so easily manipulated. Obviously, if Hisoka had asked what Gon wanted Hisoka to do to his body, the answer would be either "nothing" or to "leave it alone." But with the open-ended questions, Gon had no choice but to answer. And Gon was so stupid! He actually believed that he wanted Hisoka to do that! The mental damage, there was nothing like it. 

Gon whirled around and faced Hisoka. "You asked more than one question! Because of that, you _also_ have to tell me whenever you know that Killua is in danger!" Hisoka chortled at the expression written all over Gon's face. Determined, angry, confused, unsure and scared. Gon didn't know how Hisoka would react and was clearly worried about overstepping his boundaries. No matter. Hisoka was too happy and pleased with his results to refuse Gon this simple request. "No worries, Gon♠." Hisoka licked his lips. "But how will I contact you? Are you trying to give me your number♥?" 

Gon balled up his fists. "You already have it since you called off of Killua's phone!" Hisoka brought a hand up and laughed into it. "No, I didn't. I just wanted to see if you would notice that it wasn't Killua's phone or not♠." 

"Y-you lied? Just for that?"

"Gon, Gon. I lie all the time...for everything. But I do keep my promises♥." _To my playthings._

"How do I know you weren't lying just now? And do you even _know_ where Killua is?" 

"You don't. Don't worry; I'll take you to Killa. I'll even contact you if he's in any danger for the next...hmmmm....month or so♠." 

"How will you contact me?"

"Don't fret about that; I have my ways. When should I start contacting you if Killua's in danger♥?"

"Now! Right now!"

"Oh, well in that case...Killua's in quite a lot of danger at the moment. He might even die; who knows♠."


	19. Killua

***little author's note* Before you read more, I need to tell you guys that a certain character you'll seen soon has a completely different personality from that of the show. I wanted the character to be this way because it feels more dramatic. This character would not act at all the way I'm about to have them act and wouldn't do any of these things (well, maybe they would, but certainly not to this individual). I thought about bringing an OC in, but I still like the backstory for this character so I didn't. Anyway, you don't really see what this character really does until the next chapter, but here's some forewarning anyway *end of not-so-little author's note***

Killua shivered. He didn't really know where he was, but it was definitely getting chilly outside. A sharp pain throbbed at his temple where he must have been knocked out. He spat out half-chewed chocolate that had been in his mouth. _Gross._ The blindfold around his eyes appeared to make out of some kind of silky material, which was odd. One would expect a kidnapper to use a regular course cloth, not some fancy material. Killua had learned at least one thing about the kidnapper. He was a bit wasteful and probably rich. 

Killua shook his hands and feet, trying to decipher what kind of metal was clasped around his wrists and ankles. It must have been something rare, because Killua was unable to break, or even dent, the metal. The metal chains appeared to be coming from...the floor? Killua tapped his foot on the floor, trying to get a feel through his shoe. He couldn't tell for sure, but he suspected that the floor was also metal. That would explain why it was so cold in here. Wind ruffled Killua's hair and raked through his body, causing Killua to evoke small shivers. He could clearly hear the distinct sounds of various birds, meaning that dusk had yet to fall. Another reason for the cold. There had to be a door open behind him or something because the wind only came from behind. Killua uselessly attempted to pull at his chains. Gon would be worried about him and Killua wanted to get back before Gon had the chance to get himself hurt looking for Killua. Of course, now that he couldn't move, Killua began to notice all the random places on his body that felt slightly itchy. _Ugh_. 

There was nothing left for Killua to do but wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I strolled through the woods, happy to have finally caught my prey. It had been a while since I'd seen Killua and I was definitely excited about it. This... _traitor_ would finally be forced to pay. I could remember the look in Killua's eyes when he told me that he would be staying with Gon. How could he turn against me like that? For he sake of what? Friendship? That's ridiculous! My Killua is my Killua and he will always BE my Killua. 

Light wind ruffled through my clothes as the air filled with the sounds of various birds. The sky was just barely starting to change color. Killua should be waking up soon. I spun on my heel and turned to go to that place I had left him. I should probably get some water before I...begin. It'll be a nice incentive for him to have. 

My Killua is my Killua and he will always BE my Killua. But sometimes, I need to remind Killua that's he's mine. And he belongs to no one else. And he can have as many "friendships" as he wants as long as he knows who he belongs to in the end. It's not Gon he belongs to. It's me. 

My Killua is my Killua and he will always BE my Killua.

Forever.


	20. Chapter 20

Killua heard the sound of light footsteps and smiled. Anything was better than the boredom of this room, even if he knew it would come with pain. "Well hello, Kil-lu-a~" Killua sucked in air through his gritted teeth at the familiar voice. _Illumi_. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He decided against deigning that irritating voice the luxury of a response. He listened intently as the sound of the footsteps reached him. They didn't sound like Illumi's footsteps, but that was definitely Illumi's voice. The footsteps seemed to own to someone less sure of their actions than Killua felt that Illumi was. "Come on Killua...you're not going to say anything to me?" Killua's brow furrowed. His footstep assessment had been correct; Illumi's voice was coming from further away than it should have been. The footsteps moved again, coming closer to Killua. _Who else is here?_ "Killua, if you don't say anything, you know I'll have to do something about it," Illumi's voice tumbled over Killua's ears as he concentrated. Killua remained silent.

"You don't want me to break you, do you?" Illumi's voice continued it's gentle flow and the footsteps moved again, even more unsure than before. Illumi would never break Killua. Killua would die before letting his brother have that kind of satisfaction. "Awww," Illumi sighed and Killua heard a low-pitched grunt and a sickening _thwack_ as Illumi's needle connected with flesh. But not Killua's flesh? _Thud_. The body fell to the floor and Killua felt sudden fingers behind his head as the silky blindfold was untied and removed from his face. If he hadn't been focused on not reacting, Killua would have jumped at the surprising contact. Either Illumi's skill had improved considerably or Killua had never known the true extent of how silent he could be. 

Killua's eyes flicked down to the dead body at his feet. He didn't recognize the woman or understand the point of her death. Illumi was still standing behind Killua and he gripped both of his shoulders while bending down to speak into his ear. "This woman's death is your fault." Oh. So it was just Illumi trying to psych him out. "If you had answered me, I wouldn't have been angry. Do you recognize her?" As he spoke, Illumi walked around Killua, his fingers trailing over Killua's shoulders as he walked. The trailing fingers moved up to Killua's neck until finally Illumi was cupping Killua's chin and looking directly into his eyes. "It's a cashier at a chocolate shop," Illumi said, tilting his head back and forth. "You like chocolate, don't you?" Illumi spoke deliberately, enunciating every word, treating each syllable as though it were a precious gem. Killua hated it. And he was confused. Why would Illumi kill a woman simply because Killua liked chocolate?

"It's not just any chocolate shop cashier," Illumi continued as Killua tried to fit the pieces together. "It's the woman who sold Gon the precious chocolate you ate earlier today." Illumi's voice was condescending and Killua teeth clenched together as he recognized the implications. _Gon._ Illumi stared intently, having noticed Killua's distress. Illumi reached down and picked up the woman's arm. He made a quick slit to her wrist and the blood dribbled down. "Her blood..." he moved the woman's wrist so that the blood dripped on Killua's fingers, still bound in chains. "...is on _your_ hands," Illumi finished. Killua thought of how Illumi was always one for cliché. _He could do that to Gon. Where is Gon? Is Gon also somewhere in this house?_ Killua didn't know. He just knew that he didn't want Gon's blood on his hands too. 

Illumi smiled. Or rather, the corners of his mouth turned up a tiny bit. "How are you feeling right now, Killua? Answer me." Killua bit down on his lip. The _humiliation._ reason for it. Why would Illumi even _want_ him to drink a dead woman's blood? The glass poked at Killua's lips, but he kept them stubbornly closed. "If you don't play along, I'll get angry and then there'll be more blood on your hands." Killua's eyes flicked down to his wrists. He couldn't let that be Gon's. He couldn't. He could smell the blood from where he was. The thought of drinking it almost made him gag. _Gon_. He shut his eyes and slowly opened his mouth, willing this to be over quickly. "Oh no no no no no, you need to be able to see what you're doing,'' Illumi's cold voice said.

Killua felt the back of his throat begin to retch as he opened his eyes again. _Gon_. He needed to do this for Gon. He opened his mouth wider and the cup's contents poured in. Killua gagged as it went down, but Illumi relentlessly held the cup at the angle. Blood poured over Killua's face and it shot down his throat, coating his insides, spilling over his mouth and onto his neck. He gagged again. He felt the burning at the back of his throat, signifying the start of his uncontrollable retching. He had been through so much, but this? This was crazy. Bile and blood mixed together down his front and Killua felt himself choking on the substance. He swallowed, knowing that nothing else would be acceptable. All the while, Illumi remained motionless. Killua sat there, gasping for breath as Illumi stared.

"Are ready to try again?" Illumi asked. Killua stared at him, eyes wide in distress. "Oh, Killua, it's no fun if you just throw it up...I want you to swallow an entire glass." A small whimper escaped the back of Killua's throat. Pain. He had been expecting pain. But this was so much more sick than anything else Illumi had done to him. He didn't even know where Gon was or if Illumi had Gon, but he knew that if he asked, it would be Gon's blood he was drinking. The woman's blood was thick and gross and another cup of it was headed towards his mouth. He retched again before it even reached him.


	21. Don't Forget Me

Killua took deep breaths in and out as he waited for Illumi to explain himself. He would never be able to guess what went on inside of Illumi's mind. Killua heard the sharp drag of metal and knew that the physical torture would be starting soon. _You don't want to forget about me again...do you?_ A scar...that's probably what Illumi would go for. Somewhere Killua couldn't immediately see it. But later, he'd feel it and be reminded. That sounded like the sort of thing Illumi would do. Killua could handle a scar. 

Illumi chuckled as he came towards Killua, holding a butcher knife. "I've had this knife specially sharpened. It took a while for it to cut as easily as I wanted it to. I bet you think I'm going to give you a scar...well you're not wrong haha." Killua shifted uncomfortably. The stench of blood and bile was giving him a headache. Illumi came closer and crouched down in front of Killua. "But I'm not going to hide this scar in some random spot on your body. This...this is going to be there for you to remember me by. I want you to see it every day." 

Killua kept a straight face. He'd been tortured before; it wouldn't matter. Scars may be there forever, but that didn't matter. He was capable of handling everything. Illumi chuckled. "It's not going to be as easy as a scar hahahaha. Well...there will be scars, but they'll serve to remind you of today." Illumi slowly brought a needle out of his hand and Killua stared at it, still uncertain as to what was going on. The needles controlled motion by being inserted into various parts of the brain. Killua couldn't move anyway; what was the point? Illumi had just told him that he wasn't going to leave him a scar where Killua couldn't see it, so it wouldn't have anything to do with him placing a scar on his back. 

Killua hissed as the needle broke contact with his skin. Fire spread through his brain and Killua felt his muscles going limp. His eyes blurred and he fought to keep them open. Illumi walked around Killua and Killua felt the different chains on the chair getting unlocked. _Why?_ Illumi let out a low chuckle and brought his hands around Killua's waist and Killua inhaled. "N-no, don't do that," he said shakily and Illumi chuckled again. Illumi wrapped his hands all the way around Killua's chest and pulled him in closer. "Why not, Killua? Do you have a problem with this kind of intimacy?" _Intimacy? Intimacy?!?! No! That's not what this is!_ "Just torture me, leave your scar or whatever, and let me go," Killua retorted angrily. He had seen Illumi do this to others; he wasn't supposed to have seen it, but he did. He knew where this was going.

_Please. No._ Illumi's hand slid up Killua's arm and over his shirt. "What good is a physical scar if I can give you a mental one? You'll never forget this, not ever." Illumi brought his face down and inhaled the scent of Killua's neck. "Mmmm, you smell just like home, Kil-lu-a." Killua's heart thumped as Illumi spoke. This wasn't something he had mentally prepared himself for; this wasn't something he _could_ mentally prepare for. "AGGHH," Killua cried as something hot was poured over his left and Illumi snickered. "Got you," he whispered as tears sprung to Killua's eyes. Illumi stared directly into Killua's eyes as they panicked. The only way to see the torture affect Killua was to catch him off guard.

Killua's frightened eyes glanced down at his arm and he put the pieces together. Tar and cloth...his heart jumped into his chest; Illumi was about to rip off his ski-"AH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK NO, SHIT, FUCK," Killua screamed as Illumi ripped the cloth away, taking a huge chunk of Killua's skin with it. Illumi leaned down, smiling as he relished Killua's pain. "Can't you handle anything, Killua? Isn't this nothing? Don't you want me to just torture you, leave a scar, and then let you go? It can't be too much yet; we're just getting started!"

Killua wanted nothing more than to do something, _anything,_ for his throbbing arm, but then Illumi loomed near him again, holding a _Goddammit, no, no, please don't_ "FFFFFFFF, NO! NO NO NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE, NO, AHHH FUCK SHIT AAAAAHHHH, PLEEEEAAAASSEE'' The hot metal seared as it connected with Killua's flesh, cauterizing the wound and burning Killua's arm. "There, that should do it for now," Illumi grinned and simply left, leaving Killua to pant on top of the chair. 

Killua wanted to hold it in, to hide his pain, but there was just no way he was going to be able to do that. Steady whimpers came out as he stared at the chunk of his arm. It looked so much smaller than it felt. It was rectangular, almost like a very large watch. But oh...oh, did it hurt, so much. His skin had bubbled under the fire and Killua had, for the first time, experienced torture by fire and heat. He was used to knives, whips, and blows. Not fire and tar. Little by little, his panting began to subside and he took in deep breaths, willing the pain away. He heard a footstep come back. _No. I'm not ready to go through that again._ Killua was still not in control of this movements; the needles was still stuck into his brain. Illumi had come back this time with...a tattoo gun? 

Illumi calmly placed himself across from Killua and started getting the gun prepared. Killua watched silently, afraid of saying something and messing up his chances of escape. Illumi turned the gun on and grabbed Killua's burnt wrist and once again, Killua's heart jumped into his chest. "No, no...don't do it there," he pleaded, but Illumi simply laughed. "Where else would I do it, silly?" Killua closed his eyes and the gun moved on his fresh scar and Killua couldn't hold back his strangled cry. "MMRRRRPPPHHM, NO, _fuck_ , please please please please please please." Killua's voice went on repeat as he felt himself slipping into pure victim mentality. His screams were now so much quieter; he had resounded himself to his fate. 

Illumi's hand relentlessly moved the ink through Killua's wrist as tears streamed down Killua's face. Killua's numbed senses heightened as he heard it. A scratch? At the door? Was someone there? Anyone? Was anyone there? Was...Gon there? No! _Gon can't see me like this._ But if Gon was there, everything would be so much better. So much better. 

Killua heard the movement behind him. He couldn't turn his head to see. He didn't know how his mysterious savior had gotten there. But he knew he was saved. He could feel it in the energy of the room. "Leave him ALONE!!" 

A ball of green and red flashed past Killua as his rescuer knocked the needle out of Illumi's hands and Killua saw him. It was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Of course, this person had always been the most beautiful person to Killua, but now, now it was even better. This person was his shining light, his savior, his angel to drag him away from this darkness and hell. Gon punched Illumi in the face and sent Illumi sprawling to the ground and continued to relentlessly punch his face.

_Wait_ ...Gon wasn't stronger than Illumi. This scenario wasn't possible. Unless..."I think Illumi is good and knocked out now, Gon ♠" Gon didn't listen and continued throwing punches, angry, Gon-punches. Was that anger for Killua? Was Gon this angry because of what Illumi had done to Killua? Ah...what mattered is that he was saved. Did Gon make a deal with Hisoka? _Is Gon going to be okay?_ Killua kept his worried thoughts to himself. They would go home and _then_ he would worry. After he was safe and next to Gon.


	22. Cool Water

"Hisoka? Get your Bungee Gum off of me!" Illumi growled, annoyed at the turn of events. This was his time to shine, his time to have all of Killua's attention. Not his time to have this... _thing._ Illumi could see why, but it didn't stop him from being irritated. 

"Hisoka, if you release me now, I will simply leave." Illumi paused. "For now," he added, waiting for the words to sink in. And Hisoka...don't talk to me for a while." Hisoka grinned and released his gum, letting Illumi leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon struggled against the Bungee Gum that was attached to his arm. Hisoka had put it there as soon as Illumi had started talking, not allowing Gon to continue punching Illumi. Didn't Hisoka understand? Illumi needed to feel _pain._ Gon glanced over and saw Killua in the chair with the needle inside of his brain. He was covered in blood, bile, and there was a dead body in front of him. Gon's insides began to turmoil as he realized that the blood came from the cashier who had given him chocolate earlier. Had Illumi been following them for that long? And Killua's arm!! It looked so bad; Gon had no idea how he could even help Killua. He just knew that he needed to do make the responsible one _pay._

He only vaguely heard Hisoka's voice as he raged inside his head. Soon, the Bungee Gum was released, and Gon raised his fist to punch Illumi again, but Illumi was gone. _So fast. Incredible. But I hate it. Wait_... Gon finally began to process the earlier conversation. Had Hisoka made a deal with Illumi? To have Killua? Why would he do that? What could Hisoka possibly gain from such a play? _That doesn't matter right now._ Gon ran over to Killua and started to check him over. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon and I can get you to a doctor."

"N-no! No doctors!" Killua panted out, clearly still in heavy pain. "Just...get me something cold, anything cold. Illumi likes to inject people; there should be a refrigerator with _something_ cold in it somewhere around here. Gon ran around the small building with just one thought on his mind. _Help Killua._ His frantic feelings continued to increase as he didn't manage to find any kind of refrigerator in the near vicinity. "Killua, we can go to the river. It won't be as cold, but it will be _something_ at least." 

Killua sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, good idea." It was then that Gon realized that KIllua had barely moved from his spot. "C'mon, I'll carry you over there." Killua shook his head. "No, no...you don't have to. Really, I'm fine." Gon sighed. "No, you're not. But it's okay. I can carry you and then you'll be there a lot faster." Killua looked like he wanted to argue, but the pain was clearly written all over his face. Gon walked over and bent over, placing one arm directly under Killua's shoulders and at the top of his back while the other arm bent Killua's legs. Killua let out a weak laugh. "Bridal style? Really?" Gon grinned back at the face that was so close to his. "Yep. You stink though." Killua's weak laugh grew stronger. "Yeah, blood and puke don't really go together so well. I don't think you can carry me like this for very long so we'd better get going, yeah?" Gon nodded and proceeded to speed walk out of the room. "Good thing I never closed the door," he commented and Killua nodded his head in agreement.

They stopped a few times before reaching the river, but they were able to take a direct path, thanks to Gon's nose. Gon simply waded waist high into the river while carrying Killua and dumped him into the river, causing Killua's hand to reach up to Gon's shirt and pull Gon all the way into the river with him. Gon laughed when he came up. "Does your hand hurt less?" Gon asked, regretting the question as he saw the mirth leave Killua's eyes. "It's a lot less painful than it was." Gon nodded solemnly. "Hey...you're not gonna be able to get your shirt and stuff clean if you don't take them off and scrub." Killua nodded his head. "You're probably right; I think my clothes have needed to be washed for a while now anyway. Yours too!" Gon smiled, glad to see Killua trying his best to crack a joke. "Fine, fine, I'll wash my clothes too." Soon, both boys were stripping and washing their clothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua's burn continued to throb and ache, but just knowing that Gon was here was the best pain number he'd ever had. Gon had ran into the room and immediately started attacking Illumi, just for Killua! Gon didn't even know all of what Illumi had done to Killua; he still didn't know. But...as soon as Killua was threatened, Gon came rushing in. But...why had Gon come rushing in with Hisoka there? Why was Hisoka with Gon? What kind of deal had Hisoka made with Illumi to give Illumi "time" with Killua? His wrist brushed up against a rock and Killua just barely stopped himself from squealing. Of course, if he were with anyone but Gon, his body wouldn't consider squealing unless he was under extenuating circumstances. Gon just lowered Killua's boundaries like that. Dangerous, very dangerous. 

Killua tuned in to his conversation with Gon and slowly began to remove his clothing. As Gon took his pants off, Killua realized how dirty Gon was. He had clearly been in a fight with Hisoka. There was dried blood on various places around him, including the upper area of his hamstring, just below his gluteus maximus. _Where did he get injured?_ There were deep scratch marks on Gon's back, as though Hisoka had pressed Gon up against his body and dug into Gon's back... _no. Don't think like that._ Killua took a deep breath and continued washing his clothes. He would wait until later to ask Gon what happened. He wasn't ready to tell Gon what happened to him and he knew that if he asked Gon questions, Gon would respond the same way. Killua wanted to wait until he had at least slept. That wouldn't be too long, would it? 

 

 

**Bonus material of how I organize my ideas. So like...this is the way I write before I make my stuff "official." I learned this from my best writing professor and an essay titled "Shitty Rough Drafts." Your first draft...doesn't matter. It can be crap. What matters is that you just keep writing until you have a plan for a second, hopefully better, draft. Every draft can be shitty until you get to your final draft. And that's okay. tada, enjoy. I didn't even follow this idea plan all the way through haha.**

**I have a pretty sexy scene between Hisoka and Illumi and I'll show you guys the "rough draft" for that one once you read the scene. Should be here within two to three chapters. Along with some nice Gon and Killua ;)**

 

Illumi is all like "Hisoka? Fam? Dafuq are you doing bro? and Hisoka's all like "Aw, c'mon, Lu, I waited long enough for you to be all shitty to Killua" and Illumi's like "um, but still? Bruh. you said i could have him for as long as i want and i want longer."

hisoka's like "i didn't say that; i said as long as you needed. you've scarred him; you're good. besides, if i let you just chill; you're gonna kill gon and how am i supposed to guck this boi if you kill him? I can't, exactly. so there ya go, ima use this bungee gum so gon can punch you or whatever, get it out of his system. looks like he's done, so you can leave now fam, g'bye."

illumi's like "ugh, fine, whatever, but ill be back. i ain't done. killua, don't you dare forget me because i'll be back. i will. fuck off hisoka.

and gon's like "what do you mean you said Illumi could have killua?" hisoka grins "well, i mean, c'mon idjit, it was the best way to play with you hahaahahahha you're so dumb lol ily.'' and gon's like 'not cool bro, not cool.' 

did i ever put in there about the whole phone thing? Hisoka didn't even call from killua's phone; he was just trying to see how frantic gon was? yeah, im pretty sure i did.

just checked, yep, i did. wow, i am considerably less shitty than i though i was at writing, go me.

hmmm, what comes next. gotta do that other stuff soon because i want some gon killua action but some peeps gonna have to come clean first. can't be fukin if y'all got secrets yo.

mkay mkay so i should do a chapter on hisoka and gon coming back to the place? yeah? no? ugh, too much work, i want killugon now. ill just do gon remembering what happened; close enough.

mkay back to main plot. hisoka leaves. gon takes killua and is like 'fam, what the fuck even happened to you, you nasty' and killua's like 'just dump me in the river' so they go to the river and strip killua down to wash him and his clothes hey that could be sexual but gon feels guilty bout it cause y'know not cool to wanna fuck your firend when he just got his skin ripped off, burned, and then tattooed over. wow im fucked up i can't beleive i even thought of that i have problems

mkay mkay, bathe and quit being nasty. they gonna go back to the hotel or naw? i guess yeah, sounds cool. awww they can be all cute and not wanna be alone, aww that would be cute; im ready. this was supposed to be a one chapter synopsis, but it's like 3 lol. oh well whatevs.

♠♥ 

publish by May 15th


	23. Tense

Gon finished removing Killua's clothing and then started to remove his own, only to be met with a painful sucking sensation on his back. The dried blood had acted as a glue. Gon giggled at his predicament and was met with Killua's curious eyes. "My clothes are stuck to me; I'm gonna have to get into the water first." Killua's eyes crinkled into tiny laughter lines as Gon walked into the water and started rubbing the cloth between his fingers, waiting for the water to loosen his clothing. As Gon rubbed, he realized that it was probably good that the blood stuck to his shirt. Killua probably wouldn't want to see...all of that.

"Killua." Gon said the name quietly; he wanted this to be serious. Killua paused mid-scrub and waited for Gon to continue. "How long were you there? Your blood wasn't dried to your clothes, but... still." Killua started to scrub again; he was now taking his wet, rinsed shirt and rubbing it across his body. "I don't know how long I was there, but I was sitting in the chair by myself for a long time before I-Illumi came in. So it wasn't that long." Killua had his head down and appeared to be very focused on a clean-looking patch in his shirt. Gon decided to stop questioning him.

"I'm just glad I got there before something really bad happened. And um, Killua. You don't have to, uh, tell me anything you don't want to tell me. It's okay." Killua's scrubbing paused and brown met vibrant blue as Killua liften his head. "Thanks, Gon," his voice echoed slightly across the water. "I think I'm pretty well scrubbed and so are my clothes; what about you?" Killua asked. Gon nodded.

"I think I'm pretty much done as well."

"Alright, let's go home then."

"Um...I don't mean to be rude, but can you walk right now...?"

"Yeah yeah, I can, jeez, calm down."

"Okay, okay, I was just checking."

Gon was worried about Killua and he hoped that Killua would be able to feel better soon. He knew Killua wouldn't want to tell him what happened, but Gon was sure that telling someone would make Killua feel better about it. And besides...Gon wanted Killua to open up to him. He was always so closed off; Gon could rarely tell how he was feeling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua lightly sighed as he lay in the bed next to Gon. Gon's precense was so comforting but also so... _nervewracking._ Any second now, Gon would wake up and ask Killua what happened. He would have to tell Gon what he went through and he hated to think about how Gon would feel once he knew. _Gon, Gon, Gon. Why can't you stay my innoccent Gon forever?_ Because Killua knew that he would tell Gon. That hurt look that signified he though Killua mistrusted him; Killua had seen it before and he was in no rush to see it again. He would have to be honest; he would have to explain what happened, and he had to tell Gon everything. All of it. The thought was horrifying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon heard Killua's light sigh as he contemplated how to ask Killua what happened. But Gon was also worried. If he asked Killua what happened to him, then surely...Killua would ask Gon something in return. And Gon didn't want that. He really really didn't want that. He did _not_ want to tell Killua what he had done, what had been done to him, what he had said, and what he still needed to do. Hisoka's words were vivid inside of his memory. _"Three times, Gon. Three times you meet me where I want to meet you, when I want to meet you, and you do exactly I say."_ Killua would ask him how he was with Hisoka, what he had done to get Hisoka to go to him, and Gon would have to tell him what happened. Gon would have to tell Killua that under a truth potion he had actually said...said he _wanted_  Hisoka to do those things to his body. He didn't want to go through that. He didn't. _I don't want that I don't want that I don't want that._ Gon thought about Hisoka saying he was supposed to meet him three times and a pit of nervous worry grew inside of his stomach. What could Hisoka want? Had he not done enough to Gon already?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua could hear Gon next to him and he knew that Gon was awake. He knew because his breathing had changed and his heartbeat had gotten a little louder. Gon was awake and worrying about something. Quite possibly, Gon was worrying about how to ask Killua what happened to him. _That doesn't sound like a very Gon-like thing to worry about._ It would make more sense for Gon to worry about Killua asking Gon what happened to Gon. _Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh._ Killua had been so worried about telling Gon his story, but Gon had a story too! And it must be rough, because Gon's heartbeat was still loud and Gon didn't even know that Killua was awake. Time to help him calm down. Killua shiften in the bed to give off signs of waking up, as though he hadn't been half awake the whole night. Gon became very still and then shifted as well, copying Killua's movement. It took a bit of effort for Killua not to chuckle at that.

A few minutes passed before Killua dared to speak. "Gon?" he asked, trying to sound sleepy. He was met with a "sleepy" response. "Yeah?"

"If I tell you what happened to me, will you tell me what happened to you?"

The reaction was immediate; Gon's whole body jumped. "W-what do you mean????" he asked as Killua heard his heartbeat thump faster. "There's no way you would be there with Hisoka unless you promised him something or you already did something for him. Please, be honest with me. i want to know everything. You don't have to hide anything from me." 

Gon shifted guiltily back down. "B-but I have been hiding stuff from you," he said. Flashes of panic built inside of Killua's chest as he thought about what could have happened. He thought about different things he had seen. Gon, too tired to do anything. Gon, with bruises on his neck. Gon, with claw marks on his back. Gon, with bruises on his thigh. Gon, not being sweet and innocent. _No, no, no, No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, **NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!**_   _It couldn't be true! Not Gon! Please, anything but that! Spare him! _

"Well, then you don't have to hide stuff from me anymore. If you're worried about me being angry, I forgive you right now for anything you haven't told me." That set Gon off and Killua felt Gon's aura dip into despair before he heard the crying beside him. "Hey, hey," Killua said in a soft voice as he pulled himself up and tentatively brought Gon close to him in a warm hug. "It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay," he repeated gently. The tears flowed down Gon's cheeks as Killua rubbed his back and Killua was pleased to feel Gon's arms tighten around him. Soon, the two fell asleep inside of the sad, angry, confused, and nervous bond they shared.

Soon, the truth would have to come out


	25. Chapter 25

_Rin_Morrow (wattpad account) inspired me to come out with this chapter a bit early. Next is titled Gon's Truth Comes Out, just so you have an idea of what to expect. Enjoy!_

_And I promise....there's a steamy Gon x Killua coming up (as soon as it's not awkward. you can't fuck right after being tortured sorry guys but that's a big no no)_

_And the three things Hisoka wants are...well. You'll see_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon woke up the next morning with his head on Killua's chest, remnants of their nightly cuddle. So nice...Killua was the best pillow. And his skin smelled so nice, Gon could never quite place the scent, but it was definitley one of his favorites. A small feeling of dread came over him as he remembered last night's conversation. He didn't want to tell Killua everything, but he knew that if he told Killua what had been happening and didn't say everything, Killua would find out later and be hurt that Gon hadn't confided everything. And also...if Killua knew, it might make everything easier, right? Except for that part where Gon _knew_ Killua was going to blame himself. "Gon, what leverage does he have over you?" Gon could already hear the question. He didn't want to tell Killua that the leverge was simply that Gon didn't want Killua to go through any of that. _Or is it just that you don't want Hisoka to be interested in anyone else?_ A nasty voice whispered inside of Gon's mind and Gon bashed the thought away. Positivity! Happiness!

He would tell Killua everything and then nothing would be good, but everything would be okay. With Killua's support, Gon felt that he could do anything. Gon nuzzled his face into Killua's bare chest and breathed deeply, inhaling the aroma he loved so much. The aroma itself was comforting.

He felt a soft hand move and Gon realized that Killua's hand was in his hair. Gon smiled. This was so...nice. _Why can't everything else be like this?_ If only the rest of Gon's life were that simple; just that simple unconcious touch made everything better. Gon glanced up to read the clock and saw that it was much later than they normally got up. _Wait...._

Stricken by a sudden thought, Gon jolted and caused Killua to groan awake. "Do you have any matches today, Killua?" Gon asked, hoping the answer was no. 

"W-what? If i did, don't you think I'd be up already? Jeez, Gon, let a man sleep...." 

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure!" Gon defended himself.

There was an awkward silence as Gon was half-sitting up in the bed. Killua's hand shoved Gon back down towards his chest. "C'mon, let's go back to sleep."i 

Gon let himself be pushed down, but then mumbled "Should we talk first or...?" 

Killua sighed. "I want to procrastinate that as much as I can, but I know I'm fully awake right now. So...who first?"

"You, because mine is probably longer." 

"Well, okay. Um...there's not all that much to tell. I was on my way back from skateboarding when all of a sudden, someone came up from behind me and I think I was chloroformed. When I came to in the chair, I tried to deduct what happened. The average person wouldn't be able to surprise me like that. Anyway, eventaully Illumi came in, which was surprising and terrifying and completely unexpected. And there was another person too. I was blindfolded at this point; I could just kind of hear that their footsteps were wrong. I didn't do what Illumi wanted. Illumi killed the person. Turns out that person was the cashier who sold you the chocolate." 

Gon gasped. "But...why??"

Killua took a deep breath and swallowed, staring at the ceiling. "To manipulate me. Emotionally. If he knew this cashier had sold you chocolate, then he knew where you were and it was possible that he had you. He wiped the cashier's blood onto my hands and told me it was my fault and then implied that your death could be my fault too."

Gon felt Killua's hand tighten in his hair and he didn't speak a word. Killua hadn't even gotten to the physical terror yet and Gon still knew there was a lot pouring out of him. 

"A-anyway. I knew what Illumi was going to make me do, but it still didn't make it any better. I ended up being fed the woman's blood. I threw it up and Illumi fed me more. And after, he had some hot tar in the fire and he distracted me, so i was completely unprepared when it went onto my skin and he... he ripped it off."

Gon sucked in a gentle breath and continued to stay quiet. He wanted to hear as much of this as he could. "He left and I was so scared when he came back. I realized he had a tattoo gun and now...there's half a tattoo outline of the scar. It hurt so much. And Illumi was right; I'm not going to be able to ignore it; it's going to be in my face all the time"

Gon knew Killua was crying, but he didn't know what to do about it. He lifted up his other arm and tried to hug the other teen, tried to poor positive energy into him. Killua squeezed back, glad to have something to do, glad to feel how much Gon cared about him. 

"And then, you came in. You and... _Hisoka_." Killua said the name as though it were something disgusting and dirty, like a moldy sock found under dog poo. That's not how Gon saw that name. It was a name that shone with all of Hisoka's qualities, crazy and bad, but still shiny. "You saved me. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted and I don't know what else Illumi wanted to do to me." Killua continued stroking Gon's hair. 

"I won't ask you what you've been through right now. It must be hard to think of it after I just told you all of that. I'm sorry for unloading all of this on to you; I don't want you to have to deal with all of the after effects. You can tell me later today or tomorrow, okay?"

Gon's head was still spinning and he was doing his best not to get angry. "O-okay. But Killua. You don't...you don't have to apologize for that. It's not something to feel sorry for. I want your problems, okay? Your problems are my problems. And I'll help you through anything, anything at all. I...I lov- I want to be there for you all the time. Yeah, now definitely isn't the time for me to tell you about me." 

_Poor Killua._ Killua had been through so much...Gon wondered if he would have been able to handle the situation. He definietly wouldn't have been able to handle it as well as Killua. 

"Hey...."

"Yeah, Gon?"

"Can we get you a wristband? Because that would cover it and look natural and you wouldn't get funny looks and you wear them sometimes anyway and  I think it could be a good idea-"

"Okay okay hahaha." A light chuckle escaped Killua'a lips as Gon layed there. "I think that's a good idea, Gon, thanks. You can shut up now becaues _I'M_ going back to sleep."

Gon snuggled his head into a better position before relaxing again.

"Good idea," he mumbled

 

 

_###################################_ **Bonus** _###################################_

Sooooooo, I went to an anime convention in April and of course, I dressed up as Hisoka!! I actually got thrift shop clothing and sewed the shirt together myself and styled the wig (the hair was definitely the most difficult part). And I met another Hisoka there (After I changed costumes, I kept blowing that guy kisses trying to get to 44 without him noticing but I only got to 22 before I walked up and just asked him for his number) and anyway, it was cool and here's some pics!!

like, anytime i was near this guy, someone wanted a picture of me and him together and people kept telling me "There's another Hisoka!" and I was like "haha yeah i know, but is he actually hot or do i just think he is because he's dressed like Hisoka?"

 

hahahaha this guy I didn't really know wanted pictures of me so I sent him these hahahaha 

me looking fly

me posing like a boss

 

him posing like a better boss

(he does have the teardrop and star; his makeup is just really really light so you can't see it in very well)

me trying to do the cool poses like him

 

me and him together because i, like everyone else, wanted a picture of two Hisokas

my best Hisoka face ever :P really tried to capture that personality

me murdering my friend 

 

bonus bonus: two pics of me dressed up trying to look like a douchebag guy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. The Moment of Truth

Gon and Killua were walking past the skateboard park and Gon watched as Killua's muscles tensed. The same thing had happened earlier to Gon when they passed a closed choclate shop."Missing" signs were posted on the door and Gon longed to tell the employees of what happened to their employer. But Killua had pulled him away, telling him that it would only serve to make matters worse. Their usually relaxing walk had an abundance of tension and the air felt stiff and awkward. Their silent trip finally brought them back to their room and Gon immediately started to make their lunch. Today, he would be serving baloney sandwhiches. He quietly pulled the ingredients out of their appropriate places and started to compile them into sandwhich forms. 

"Gon."

Killua's quiet voice sounded unnaturally loud as the sound flowed into Gon's ears. Gon slowly turned around to meet Killua's eyes and noticed his half-open arms. Knowing what was wanted, Gon pushed the arms open the rest of the way and stepped into the now-open arms, squeezing Killua into a comforting hug. As Killua squeezed back, Gon felt some of that pent up tension easing out of the air. It was a good few seconds before they stepped away from each other and Gon went back to making sandwhiches, both of them acting nonchalant. 

"Um, Killua?" There was a pause as Gon waited for a nonexistent response from Killua. "Did that make you feel better? Because it made  _me_ feel better." Killua stood beside Gon as he finished putting the sandwhiches together and a soft smile was spread across his lips. "Much." Gon smiled back and handed him his sandwhich. After grabbing cups of juice, they both sat down at opposite ends of the table in the room and Gon could no longer ignore the pounding in the back of his head. There was a feeling of dread hanging over him and these simple moments with Killua were just...they didn't feel as good when he was hiding something. Killua took a big bite out of his sandwhich and Gon blurted "I ran into Hisoka right after I fought him in the arena."

Killua's jaw dropped and his sandwhich bite fell out of his mouth and onto his plate, along with the rest of his sandwhich, but he quickly recovered. He took a swig of his juice in an attempt to act cool and collected. Calmly, he replied to Gon's blatent statement."Continue..." 

Gon flicked his eyes down as he watched Killua fumble for his half-chewed bite and pop it into his mouth.  _Impressive._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pit of dread in Killua's stomach grew as he processed Gon's statement. He chewed on his sandwhich, hoping that it seemed nonchalant.  _No._ All of his fears were coming true. His innocent Gon had been tainted...and that taint had a name. No, no. Gon would never be tainted. But Killua's fist clenched as he thought about what he just  _knew_  Gon was going to say next. 

"Actually...can I write this down?"

_No! No, you can't! Tell me right now! I **need** to know. _But Killua knew that saying those thoughts would only cause Gon to speak more slowly and it would be faster all around to have Gon write down his thoughts. 

  
"It'll be easier for you, right? Go ahead; there's some scratch paper in our room." 

Killua squirmed uncomfortably as Gon went to get the paper. He needed to know...what had Hisoka done to his Gon?  _His_  Gon?  _His_ Gon?  _My Gon?_ This was inexcusable and Killua didn't even know the details yet. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he feared the worst and several horrifying scenarios were running through his head. Gon walked back into the room and Killua flashed him a strained smile as he watched Gon sit down and pick up the pencil. Various pained emotions were flickering across Gon's face and Killua was doing his best to just eat his sandwhich. Killua knew that Gon was struggling to write not only because of the emotions, but because he didn't actually  _want_ Killua to know. It must have been taking Gon some serious guts to continue writing and Killua didn't want to mess it up by appearing agitated. 

After a while, Killua stood up, stretched, made another set of sandwhiches, and came back. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to just stare at Gon as he wrote. He didn't want to leave the room, because he felt that Gon would stop writing if he did. Finally, the pencil was gently placed back onto the table and a few sheets of paper with messy handwriting all over them were thrust into Killua's hands. Apprehensively eager, Killua slowly unfurled the paper as his eyes raced across the pages. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon squirmed in his seat; his sandwhiches laying on his plate. How was he supposed to eat two of those right now? He hadn't even taken a bite out of the one. He had written the details of his experiences with Hisoka. His feelings, his hurt, and his confusion were splayed all over the pages. There were so many embarrassing things written down that Gon didn't want Killua to know. The worst was the potion; how would Killua act around him when he realized that some of that attention could have been... _enjoyed_ by Gon? Pure willpower was the only thing keeping Gon from ripping the pages out of Killua's hand and burning them. 

Looking down, Gon started to fiddle with his hands and he almost missed the glint on Killua's cheek. It was enough to make him freeze his fumbling for a second. Killua's expressionless face stayed that way as his eyes moved back and forth, but Gon knew what that single tear meant. It meant Killua was on emotional lockdown, something he only did when he felt strongly about something and didn't want anyone else to know his feelings. Gon had never seen Killua's guard break before, but he knew better than to point it out or acknowledge it in any way. 

With this thought in mind, Gon roughly bit into his sandwhich and chewed the mass of food down, swallowing past the rough lump in his throat. Killua needed him to keep up this pretense so he would. As soon as he swallowed, Killua looked up from the papers and spoke in a strangled tone. 

"You've been shouldering all of this on your own? Why didn't you just  _tell_ me?"

Gon stopped his pretense of enjoying his sandwhich and his body shrunk into his chair. 

"I didn't want you to have to worry about it," he mumbled. 

"I  _want_  to worry about it! I care about what happens to you! And why...why did you keep going back? What was Hisoka holding over you? I know there had to be something." 

Killua was tense and halfway out of his chair while Gon had started to curl into a ball. Gon sank further into the chair and allowed a mumble jarble of a syllable to escape his lips. 

" _Huh??_ "

"You," Gon repeated in a barely audible voice. "If I didn't show up, he was going to find you. I didn't want that."

"G-Gon...."

Killua was speechless. Gon saw his eyes water up and he bit the inside of his lip in an attempt to not start crying. A second later, Killua was beside him with his arms wrapped around his body. "Gon...." Killua repeated as the tears flowed freely from his eyes and soon the two were crying into each other's arms. Gon's face was buried into Killua's chest as his hands gripped the shirt. Gon's shoulders shook as he cried out his frusteration and Killua sportically hiccuped. Gon pulled away from Killua's chest. "Killua...did you read the last part though? About..." He sniffed in an unsuccessful attempt to fix his runny nose. "About the potion?" 

Gon's question was met with an unexpected slap directly to his face. "Woah woah woah, Killua! Why did you slap me?? That hurt!" Gon exclaimed as he reeled away, nursing his burning his cheek. 

"Because he tricked you, stupid! You might have said you wanted those things, whatever they are, done to you, but did you actually say you wanted them done to you by him? Or just that you wanted them done?"

_Could it be true?_ Gon looked into Killua's red-rimmed eyes. "Really?" he asked hopefully, his burning cheek now forgotten. 

"Of course! He just tricked you with words, like he did in the arena. That's what he  _does_ , Gon. He tricks people. And  _you_.  _You_ are  _easy_  to trick.  _Too easy._ "

Gon buried his face back into Killua's chest and his fingers at clutched at the fabric of Killua's shirt. "Th-that dirty bastard," he growled through mouthfuls of cloth as more tears spilled out as he cried his relief into Killua. When he calmed down, Killua took Gon's face between his hands and stared directly into Gon's eyes, making Gon's breath catch as again, he saw how vibrantly blue they were. Their color showed more than usual because of the red around Killua's eyes. 

"You are not alone. I'm right here. You can cry on me anytime you need to; you can cry on me when you don't need to. You can tell me anything. When you do these... _favors,_ " Killua spat out the word distatefully, "I'll be there for you."  
  


Gon felt very vulnerable as he nodded his head. "Okay. Okay. Um, th-thanks. Yeah, thanks." 

"Now go ahead and eat your sandwhiches. you're going to need your strength." 

"For what?"

""We are going to  _crush_  hisoka. He will  _not_  get away with doing this. We're going to make him face justice. Our justice."

"What about Illumi?"

"A little justice would be good for Illumi as well. Come on, eat those already. We're going to start practicing as soon as you're done."

"How many days of training will we take before we go against him? Will we really be strong enough to make an impact on him?

Killua let out a short laugh. 

"Gon, neither of us has to be strong enough. Not if we have a good enough plan. Hisoka's a trickster; we can be tricksters too. We'll never beat him in a fair fight so we're not going to  _have_ a fair fight."

Gon smiled a watery smile as the impact of Killua's words hit him. He and Killua, together, they would defeat Hisoka and then Illumi. The shadows over their heads would be gone. They would be able to just  _be._


	27. Surprises

***author's note* Sorry it's so short, more too come probably tomorrow (I'll at least write more tomorrow) for sure by Friday! Gotta get all my homework done and settled into that college life :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua was glad to see his Gon feeling better and was glad that Gon had opened up to him so much. But....despite everything, it was  _still_  true that Gon had said he wanted those things done to him. And Killua knew that he wanted to do those things. He was ashamed. His best friend, the boy he loved, had been sexually and emotionally harassed by Hisoka and all he wanted to do was-

"Look at this one, Killua! It's got a butterfly!''

_So cute._ "Gon, I don't want to have a butterfly on my wrist."

"But why not? Butterflies are nice."

Killua shook his head at the younger teen "Gon, at least limit yourself to colors like black, white, grey, or dark green. Maybe a nice blue. But not pink with a butterfly."

Gon dejectedly put the butterfly wristband back and continued digging through the bin. He was on his knees and bottom was stuck prominently into the air. Killua took a deep breath and mentally berated himself, right before Gon turned around again, flashing that prominent smile.

"Hey, there's two of this one!" he claimed excitedly, holding up a grey wristband with no design

"What would I need two of them for?"

"Well..." Gon's eyes flicked down. "I could wear one too.

"Why would you want to?" Killua asked, afraid to believe, afraid to hope.

"Because then we can match...right?"

Killua's small smile came out and Gon's eyes lit up. 

"So that's a yes!! Mister! Mister!" Gon ran off to the shop owner with the intent of purchasing, but Killua stayed behind. He was perfectly content without all of that.

Gon skipped back and Killua turned to leave, but was stopped by a tugging at his sleeve. "The wristbands aren't gonna be ready until later."

Killua squinted his eyebrows, confused. "Why...? They're already made; you just needed to pay for them."

"Because I added something!"

"Oh no...what did you add?"

"It's a surprise! You'll like it; you will."

"Okay..." Killua replied rather skeptically. 

"C'mon, let's go back to our room and we can play a card game or we can train or something like that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three losing rounds of Go-Fish later, Seth was very content to be sitting in a room with Killua. Killua had a fight planned for next week, but Gon was content to wait for now and simply train. He sipped his juice and smiled. Killua was across from him and Gon's eyes kept finding themselves drawn to Llukia's mouth. Llukia's lips were more thin than the average person's, but not to a point that it took away from his looks. Gon was very content to just look at them. Those thin lips looked so lucious right now.... 

Llukia licked his lips and Gon watched, mesmerized, as that small pink tongue just barlely crept out to catch the glinting drop of juice on his upper lip. A small sigh escaped Gon's lips as he watched, causing Killua to look up at him. 

"What are you sighing for?"

Gon froze, unsure of how to answer. 

"I don't know?"

"How could you not know?"

"I just...don't. I don't know why I did that." And it was true.  _Why **did** I do that? _How could Killua's lips ever be something to sigh about? They were so perfect looking. Gon's lips still remembered the feel of Killua's on his and they weren't particularly keen to forget. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua knew Seth was watching him and he was sure he knew why. Gon was so unselfish that he considered what Killua went through worse than his own abuse. Gon probably even didn't realize how much emotional abuse he had been through alongside the physical abuse.  _I know he's waiting for me to crack._

As he thought that, he realized that some of his juice was on his upper lip, and his tongue protruded to take care of the droplet.  _Is he watching my mouth?_ It was at this moment that Killua realized he may have been wrong.

His thoughts took a different turn as he remembered what Gon had told him previously. About the things he had said he wanted done to him. Simple things, really. Of course, it was crazy to assume that Gon wanted to Hisoka to do any of those things to him. But flipping him over? Tearing into his flesh? Grabbing his nether region? Kissing his chest? Biting his neck? All of these things were things that Killua would love to perform on Gon. 

_No. No. No. You're overthinking._ There was no way that Gon could possibly be considering any kind of sexual fantasy right now. That sigh could  _not_ have come from wishful staring at his lips. Gon had been through so much abuse already; how could Killua even think those thoughts? This is wrong! Killua bit his lip as his mind ran a picture of Gon, naked and beneath him, through his mind. He noticed that Gon's eyes still followed his mouth.  _No, stop it! He doesn't want that!_

"Why are you biting your lip?"

_Shit!_

"I don't know, why not? You ever bit your lip before?"

"Well...not quite like that," Gon replied, staring at Killua with utter fascination. "Do it again; I like it."

"Haha, okay," Killua happily complied. If Gon liked the expressions he made when he was thinking about  _NO. That is **not** where this is going. _Gon stared intently at Killua's lip and his mouth moved in a frail attempt to mimic the motion. A few seconds later, the attempt was no longer frail and Killua knew that there would soon be a bulge in his pants. He hastily quit biting his lip and grabbed for his glass of juice. 

"K-Killua," Gon's voice wafted over Killua's ears. 

"Hmm? What?" 

"My pants look the same way yours do."


	28. Finally

***I know that took forever, but I present to you all a hella chapter. AND there are no sexual cliffhangers here.***

_"Haha, okay," Killua happily complied. If Gon liked the expressions he made when he was thinking about NO. That is **not** where this is going. Gon stared intently at Killua's lip and his mouth moved in a frail attempt to mimic the motion. A few seconds later, the attempt was no longer frail and Killua knew that there would soon be a bulge in his pants. He hastily quit biting his lip and grabbed for his glass of juice._

_"K-Killua," Gon's voice wafted over Killua's ears._

_"Hmm? What?"_

_"My pants look the same way yours do."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Killua looked back at Gon, and his teeth were on his lip again. 

"W-what did you just say?"

"My pants. They look the same way yours do."

"Oh. And...you know what that means, right?" Killua asked, hesitantly.

"Killua, I think we've definitely established that I know what that means."

"Ah, yeah, you're right. What are you going to do about it, then?"

Killua's eyes widened as he saw Gon's shoulders twitch. He was certain that meant Gon had been affected by his words, but he wasn't sure. This temptation was so much, and if Gon  _wanted_  this, then...well, what was there to stop Killua?

Gon's eyes flicked downwards and then back up, as though he were gathering himself up in prepartation for something difficult.  _I guess he's not as bold and up front about this sort of thing._

"W-well. I was hoping that maybe..." his voice trailed off and he didn't really finish his sentence.

Killua stepped closer to Gon.

"What?"

Gon's face turned bright red as he finished his sentence. 

"Maybe we could k-kiss again."

Killua stood, dumbfounded as Gon's face turned even brighter.  _Did he really just say that?_

"Say that again," he commanded and Gon fidgeted and looked down before replying.

"M-maybe we could k-kiss again....or not, if you don't want t-"

Killua interrupted Gon mid-stutter as he crawled onto the couch and pushed Gon down. They were now laying with Killua straddling Gon and Gon's upper body was flat on the couch. Hesitatantly, Killua leaned into Gon and pressed their foreheads together. Gon's lips parted slightly and Killua closed the distance. He repeated their first kiss, the three closing motions of their lips and then he moved; he was now kissing Gon's bottom lip and, ever so slightly, he bit Gon's lip. Gon moaned into it, causing Killua's breathing to deepen.

Killua pulled away. 

"Gon, are you sure you want to be doing this? Because I can stop; it'll be fine." 

Gon hesitantly brought his right hand up and reached for the back of Killua's head, gently bringing their lips back together. Gon's hands suck lower and Killua gave out a small shiver as the hand touched his neck.  _Is this really happening?_ Killua let himself relax a bit so that he could support himself with his legs and took both of his hands to Gon's sides, reaching under Gon's shirt as he deepened the kiss, flipping between top and bottom lip, just barely scraping Gon's bottom lip, anything to draw another noise out of the boy beneath him. 

Gon's body didn't fail to react and Killua grinned into his mouth as he heard Gon's moans and his voice recipricated in kind as Gon's hand explored his neck, sliding his fingers up Killua's spine and into his hairline. Killua's body shuddered in response to these nimble actions. 

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered as he moved his lips to gently nip Gon's ear.

"Mmmm, K-Killua,"

Killua never knew that his own name could affect him so much. With renewed energy, he backed off of the couch so that he was in a standing postion and pulled Gon up into his arms. Gon gasped at the sudden contact movement and Killua felt as though those brown eyes were staring into his very soul. 

"Gon, I...I don't know if you really know how far I want to go with this. I don't want to do anything you don't want me to."

"Killua, I don't think you could do anything to me that I wasn't okay with."

"But this soon? Are you sure you're okay? You need to let me know if I...if I do anything that reminds you of... _that_. Because I don't want to remind you! I want it to be just you and me."

Gon grasped Killua's hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.

"I know what I want and I'm pretty sure we want the same thing."

Killua slowly walked with Gon, half-trudging, but also so utterly excited about what mysterious things could be waiting in the bedroom. Gon spoke again.

"If you're that worried, we could make a word and if either of us says that word, we stop. Deal?"

"Okay, deal. What do you want the word to be?"

"Um...I don't know. You pick."

"Fine; the word is red.''

"How did you think of that so fast?"

"I don't like that color."  _How can he not get that I'm just referencing Hisoka's hair? Why is he like this? What if he doesn't actually want this? What would I do?_

Gon looked at Killua and bit his lip as his eyes once again flicked towards Killua lips. Killua's body was acting as his brain registered that sexy look. Killua gripped Gon's wrists brought his hands up, about to push Gon into the wall. 

Gon's body sidestepped so that Killua fell with Gon on top of their bed and Killua laughed. "You're clumsy; did you know that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon felt that familiar filling in his stomach as Killua spoke to him. It was so much more  _intense_  with Killua. Everything was so real. The only thing Gon was avoiding was the wall. Killua didn't have Bungee Gum and wouldn't do that to him, but still....

"That's why I have you. To make sure I don't fall." 

Killua brought his lips down to Gon's for a quick peck to the lips.

"Silly Gon. You'll never fall. You're too strong." 

Killua let go of Gon's wrists and once again brought his hands to under Gon's shirt, pausing for a beat, as if to ask Gon if it was okay. Gon brought his hands down to help Killua take off his shirt and he was rewarded with that smile he loved so much. Gon reached for Killua's shirt. 

"Yours needs to come off too," he murmured.

"No problem," was the reply and in a flash, both of them were shirtless. 

Killua was still on top of Gon and Gon was just fine with that. Killua brought his face down and nuzzled Gon's neck and Gon felt as though fire had run straight from his neck all the way down his body.

"Oh? I haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Killua murmered before gently kissing Gon's neck, causing Gon's back to arch in response. 

A gentle nip had Gon do his most audible groan and he saw Killua's happy grin as his body reacted. Killua's hands gripped his body, running down his chest, between his legs, Killua's little kisses left fire everywhere they went and Gon's body was like a bundle of jelly.  _How is it even possible to feel this way?_ Killua's hand reached for Gon's pants and Gon automatically crossed his legs in repsonse, causing Killua to pause. 

"Do you need to say the word?" 

"N-no. It's something else...."

A sly grin spread across Killua's face. 

"Don't worry; I bet I know what it is. And it's nothing to be ashamed about. Come on, let me see," Killua pleaded.

Gon nodded his consent, unable to refuse those sultry eyes. Killua slowly removed his pants and brought his mouth down to kiss Gon's bare thigh. Gon's leg gave a slight jerk in response.  _That's never happened before!_ Killua's tongue hung slightly outside of his mouth as he observed Gon's body.

"Do you even know how sexy you are? Your skin, such a nice tan. Your eyes, so large and brown; every time you look at me, I think you're staring into my soul. Your muscles are all lightly toned and they feel so nice to touch. God, the way you're looking at me right now; it's just soooo so good. And your blush! I love seeing that cute little blush."

Gon felt his face growing hotter as Killua spoke.

"How can you talk like that when you're so perfect yourself? Your skin is like porcelain, your eyes are such a brilliant blue, and you are definitely way stronger than I am."

"Yes, but I'm not you," Killua said as he brought his face down close to Gon's private parts. Gon's eyes widened as he realized what Killua was planning.  _Would he really? How does he even know that's a thing?_ Killua hooked his thumbs on the edges of Gon's underwear and smiled.

"This dark spot in your underwear is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm happy that I could do that much for you."

Gon blushed again as Killua slowly and sensually removed his underwear, kissing down his leg and then back up again.  _What will he do when he reaches where my underwear was?_ Killua's kisses continued and then, without a pause, they went up the side of Gon's dick and up to the head.

"Mmmmm!" Gon squealed.  _What is this?!?!_ Gon turned his head sideways and shut his eyes in pleasure as Killua's hand grasped his member and went up and down. His hand was so much more gentle than  _no. Don't taint this._ Killua's lips kissed around his the very tip and his tongue poked out to lick the little flap around the head. 

"A-ahh,"

Gon's head tilted back as the slow sensations took over his body.  _How does Killua even know how to do this?_ Killua's right hand gripped and twisted as his mouth kissed and his tongue poked out to lick sensitive areas. Killua's left hand drifted up his chest, leaving a trail of fire everywhere it touched. 

That hand took  a gandar at his nipple and Gon moaned as the finger rubbed back and forth. It was just barely touching it, but Gon was mere putty in Killua's utter control. 

"H-how do you even know how to do this?" Gon breathed out, unable to fully use his voice. 

Killua brought his mouth up and grinned.

"Simple. I looked it up. Don't concern yourself with how I know to do things like... _this_."

Killua took his left hand and pulled slightly on Gon's nipple. 

"Mmmmmm," Gon emmitted as the feelings washed over him. This was the best he had ever felt with this.  _Ever._

Killua's teeth lightly scraped the edges of the area they were in and his hand twisted round and up. Finally, Killua's mouth enclosed entirely around that tip and he made a circle around the top with his tongue, clearly taking pleasure in the sounds coming from Gon. He gently began to suck on the tip. 

"K-Killua!!" Gon cried out and Killua only sucked harder and his right hand gripped a little tighter as he twisted his hand up and down. His left hand came down to grip Gon's thigh as he allowed his thumb to make little circles on the side. 

"Ohhh, p-please, Kilu~" Gon could not stop the words from coming out of his mouth. It was crazy, but it was what he wanted. 

Killua looked up and let his breath settle on Gon's member. 

"Please what?"

Killua took his tongue and slowly licked the shaft, causing Gon's whole body to shudder again.

"I-I can't talk when you do that!"

"Oh? Sure you can...." 

Killua licked the shaft again. 

"C'mon, please what? I'm listening."

Killua enveloped Gon's dick in his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before letting go with an audible pop, as though it were a lollipop. 

"Mmph! K-Kilu,  _god._ " 

Killua stood up and straddled Gon, bringing his face down to Gon's ear

"I don't think God has anything to do with what I'm doing to your body," he whispered, his breath tickling and teasing as he spoke.  

Gon allowed the words to drip out of his mouth.

  "I  _want_ you." 

"And I want you too. Not only do I want you, but I'm in the process of having you. Right now."

Killua's hand slunk down and stroked that precious piece of Gon again.

"A-ah!"

Those sounds just couldn't help but bring thrills down Killua's spine. 

"I want you i-in me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killua froze.  _No way. There's no way._ It couldn't be happening to him.  _Not this soon?_

"G-Gon? Are you alright?"

As he asked that, his hand clenched and Gon moaned as he felt the motion. 

The corners of Killua's lips lifted and he leaned down to meet Gon's lust-filled eyes.  _He's completely under my control._ Killua could do anything to the boy before him; he was a limp mass of nerves that Killua was ready to exploit. More than that, he was going to be marked as  _his_. Killua would mark him with himself and take away any trace of Hisoka's fingers on him. Killua leaned in and pressed his lips against the moaning mouth. 

His tongue circled the other boys tongue and the inexperienced two learned how to meld them together. Killua paused he thought of a necessary component to the actions they were about to perform. 

"Gon, we need lube."

Gon looked up, clearly a little confused and Killua tried not to let the moment be ruined as he thought of what that look implied. 

"You stay here; I'll be right back."

Killua ran to the bathroom, grabbed the bottle, and ran back, afraid that he wouldn't still see Gon there. Or worse, maybe Gon would come to his senses and realize that this was crazy. 

"I think I know what that is, but...why do you already have it?"

A warm feeling spread across Killua's cheeks as he stood there and averted his gaze slightly.

"It's nothing; everybody should have this."

"O-Okay, Killua. I don't believe th-mrph!"

Gon's words were cut off with Killua bringing his lips down again and his fingers pulled at Gon's back, bringing him close. Killua nuzzled Gon's neck, enjoying the raised hairs he saw, and gave him a small kiss

"Are you sure you want this, Gon?" he breathed. It just felt too good...there was no way the exotic being beneath him could possibly  _want_  this. But here he was, moaning and squirming at Killua's touch. 

"Mmm, yes," Gon murmured as Killua reached a hand down and lightly squeezed one of those round curves. 

Killua flipped Gon around so that Gon's face was on the pillow and he took in the slightly shaking flesh beneath him. He propped Gon up and easily placed him in a position with his knees down and his butt in the air and he opened up the container in his hand. It was very slimy, but of course, that was the point. The stuff oozed out into his finger and Killua slowly brought his finger towards that precious gem. 

"Gon, do you remember the safe word?" Killua asked, hoping to hell that Gon wouldn't use it. He knew that he'd be able to stop no matter what, but he didn't want to. The urge to continue no matter what would be so strong, but Killua knew that the love he felt for the owner of the  body before him was stronger than the lust he felt for that body. 

"Yes, I remember it," Gon murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gon felt the finger encroach around his hole and his cheeks naturally tensed up and he took a deep breath, reminding himself to relax. If he showed signs of hesitation he was sure Killua would stop. He wanted Killua to put himself into there; he wanted Killua to claim him. Those feelings needed to be associated with the snow white boy he loved to see. His cheeks relaxed and the hesitating finger slowly pushed the liquid inside and the finger went with it. Killua's other hand was gripped on Gon's ass cheek, keeping it spread apart so that the hole was as wide as it could be.

Gon was surprised at the pleasant nature of the coolness and the digit that came with it. So used to the rough forced entry, this sweet coaxing was almost unnatural. Just like Killua, just like the thought that this could ever happen...utterly unnatural. And Gon was a fan of this kind of unnatural. 

The finger reached around and Gon noted that it had not found the spot. He wondered if he needed to move for Killua to find it, if Killua even knew it existed, or maybe Killua was just waiting? He put the thought out of his mind and contented himself to simply observing the feelings.

A second digit was inserted and Gon let out a small mutter as it stretched his hole into a larger circled. She left hand on his ass squeezed lightly and Gon let out another sound, not expecting this. At the same time, the fingers began to scissor back and forth and Gon arched his back to the feeling. The spot was still being negleted, but this was still quite pleasurable. 

Soon, hot breath was on his back and Gon panted slightly as he felt it. "Don't worry, Gon. I'm not even looking for it...yet." Those words added to the excited feeling inside of Gon's stomach.  _He's going to find it._  If Killua knew it was there, Killua would find it. There was no "close enough" for the proud Killua and Gon's body tingled as he thought about what that could feel like. 

Killua slid his left hand around to Gon's belly and stroked up his stomach as he kissed down Gon's spine. 

"Mmmm, how can you even do all of that at the same time?" Gon asked, curious.

A low chuckled met his question.

"I've dreamed of this moment too often to not try to make it as perfect as I possibly can."

_Of course he would._  

"You don't ha-Ah!" Gon's back arched up even more as Killua sensually bit into the back of Gon's neck. The fingers continued their movements inside and soon a third forced it's way in there.

''Don't try to tell me what I can and can't do...Gon," Killua purred out, his left hand coming down to stroke Gon's inner thigh. 

"You're so hard for me already," Killua whispered. "How much more can I get?"

Chills ran up and down Gon's spine. Slowly, there was an absence in that hole as Killua removed his fingers and quickly got rid of the rest of his clothing. Gon turned his head slightly

"Now now, Gon. No peeking," Killua said as he brought a hand back up to forcibly turn Gon's head away.

"B-but why not?" Gon asked, confused. He had seen it before and he knew Killua was not the shy type. 

"I want your first impression of mine when it's like this to be the feeling inside of you," and once again, the words seemed to flow straight into Gon's soul.

As Killua said that, Gon felt the bed shift as he got into position. 

"Are you ready, Gon?" Killua breathed.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Gon said as he wiggled his legs in excitement.  _Finally!!! Finally!!!_

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The bottom before him waved in the air, little jiggled floating in front of Killua's eyes. Killua bit his lip as he looked down before him; this was heaven. He wasn't even there yet and it was already heaven.

Hesitantly, he added lube to the surface of his area. He knew that there was plenty inside of there, but he wasn't taking any chances. And it wasn't as though the stuff didn't feel good anyway....

Slowly, he brought the tip down to the sweet hole and aligned it just to the very edge. 

"Gon, I'm going to show you true ecstasy," he whispered and felt the boy's body tremble just a tiny bit. He knew the effects of language and he was not afraid to use them. Not only that, but he wasn't kidding with any of his words.  _  
_

His left hand steadying his cock, his right hand squeezed on Gon's ass as he slowly pressed himself into there. 

"Mmmmmm," he and Gon moaned together. 

"Fffffuck, Gon, fuck," Killua groaned as he controlled himself.  _Don't do it yet don't do it yet don't do it yet._

He let himself ease into the space.  _No rush_. He had all the time in the world. Slowly, slowly, he let Gon get himself adjusted to his presence. It was so easy to just slip in there; he was sure that Gon's previous experience's hadn't been like that.  _Don't think about that_. He let himself start to move, just a tiny bit, experimenting with the feel around him. He knew theoretically where it was, but he hadn't even bothered to look with his hands. No pressure, Gon knew it was coming. 

"Ah!" a short jolt came out of Gon's mouth and Killua grinned.  _Right there._ And once he knew where it was, the rest would be easy. 

"Gon, you remember, right?"

"Mmhmm," was the short reply he received.  _Flips, rough, nails, hair, flesh._ Killua remembered everything Gon had said that day. He slowly went almost all the way out and then back in, gently, very gently, just barely touching the spot, releasing another small moan.  _Good._ He moved back and then let his hands linger on the sides of Gon's back, slowly wrapping his fingers around.

His grip tightened just a bit and then he  _slammed_  into Gon's hole, releasing the most beautiful sound he had ever heard from the boy and he did not relent. His fingers tightened, creating half-moons inside of that precious skin as he went back and slammed again, keeping  a rather fast pace,  _slam, slam, slam_ as he let the beautiful sounds wash over him. Every thrust gave him a new "Ah!!" from his adorable Gon. He stopped and Gon gasped out, breathing, but Killua wasn't going to give him that kind of relaxation. He pulled out of that sweet hole and then flipped Gon over onto his stomach, bringing the two legs up to his shoulders. 

He held onto both legs and, without even the smallest hesitation, slammed his being back into Gon and was rewarded with Gon arching his head back and screaming.

"Killua!!!!!!!!!"

Killua was relentless in his movements. As he pumped, hitting that spot as often as he could so he could relish that beautiful sound, he scraped his fingernails against Gon's leg and gently sucked on his calf. He knew that more contact would always be good with Gon. Confuse and overload his senses. 

_Slam, slam, slam._ Killua removed himself again to hear Gon's gasping, and he rolled Gon over onto his side. 

Killua wrapped a leg around Gon's thigh and immediately brought his member back into that precious gem. He gripped Gon's hair and Gon cried out again. 

"M-more!" he cried and Killua obliged, pulling even harder, thrusting even more deeply. He still wasn't even thrusting all of himself in there; he wasn't sure how much his sweet boy's asshole could take. He wasn't sure how much  _he_ could take. He thrust in and out, in and out, each cry even louder than the last and Killua brought his left hand around so that he could place it on the dick before him and was rewarded again with a new sound. There were so many sounds to Gon and Killua knew that he would find them all. 

"Ah, ah! Killua, if you do that, I'm gonna-MMMMMMM!" Gon cried out as Killua stroked up and down before finally just  _gripping_  it alongside a well-aimed thrust straight to Gon's prostate. 

"Is that a problem?" Killua asked, rubbing his thumb up and down the long shaft. He thrust harder and faster, hearing each moan get higher pitched, along with his own breathing, as his fingers finally started touching the head of Gon's cock. 

"AHHH!!!" Gon screamed as the white liquid came zipping out and Killua thrust to the sound of that beautiful cry, finishing mere moments later. 

He finally removed his cock totally from Gon's dick and they both lay there panting. 

"That was...amazing," Gon panted out and Killua flushed. 

"Good, that's what I was going for."

"How can you? How can you even know how to do any of that...are you experienced?"

"Nope." Killua popped the p in his words. "I just really wanted to impress you."

"It worked, look, I'm trembling." 

Killua grinned.   
"Good."


End file.
